The Unexpected Surprise
by doctorwho9000
Summary: Human!AU. Ever wonder what happens to those who go missing? Not in a kidnapping case, but those who just... vanish. Jack will soon become one of those people, going from the comforts of the modern day, to the almost archaic 1987. Trying to look for a restaurant to try and gather himself, he is now a new guard at Freddy Fazbear's. Warnings: Future mpreg & male x male.
1. The Beginning

**Bit of a disclaimer:**

**-I do not own FNAF 1 or 2, nor do I have any affiliation with Scott Cawthon.  
>-I only own my OC(s) in this storyin general.  
>-Human!AU<br>-Pairings are listed in the description and they will be followed! However, some side pairings and maybe little "flings" will occur. (JackXToy Bonnie, and a few others).  
>-Some MaleXMale shipping occurs! This is your warning!<br>-If you're not satisfied with this story as it is, feel free to exit now, I won't mind. My stories aren't everyone's cup of tea.**

**Edit 12/8/14: Fixed the date to be just a bit more "historically" accurate after looking at Nov. 1987 calendar.**

**MAJOR EDIT 1/10/15: I decided to add mpreg into this story! Now I may get less viewership, but there isn't any in chapters 1-8. Chapter 9 will have mentions of it. The majority of it probably won't happen until the double digit chapters. That is all.**

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon of December 4<em>_th__, 2014. Jack's House._

Jack sighed as he took off his gloves to unlock his house's door. Technically speaking, it's his parents, as he's only sixteen, but he still calls the house "his" if referring to it in conversation. With his hands full of mail, and one of his arms preoccupied with his backpack, he maneuvered his way around his cats, who were always in the way, to the kitchen, and he dropped off all of his stuff on the table.

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, the digital numbers read out 2:35 PM. Feeling excited since he had no homework, he quickly put away his things, and then grabbed himself a small snack of pita bread and hummus. He then proceeded through his living room, into the hallway, and into his room. Out of habit, he shut his door. Even though there wasn't anyone home he could annoy with the speakers up loud, he was just used to that little act of courtesy.

Sitting in his worn yet comfortable black desk chair, he began the process of turning on his computer. It is an HP, refurbished, and a gift his dad bought for him a few months ago, to replace his four year old laptop. The monitor sprung to life, and he was logging into his account. The first thing he did when the computer booted up was to open a web browser and went to YouTube.

Being obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's for the past few weeks, and have played the games up through the fourth night, he put on a play through to watch. He had watched all of Markiplier's videos, and now he's been watching iHasCupquake make her way through, or at least attempt to make her way through the first game. He was beginning to doze as he made it to her completing the third night of the second game.

Looking at the clock on the monitor, it read that it was 3:45 PM. Had he really been at the computer that long? Between Tumblr and the videos, he had wasted a tremendous amount of time on the machine. Getting up to stretch, he gathered his mess and threw it in his waste basket. He then went to open the door to go use the restroom to relieve himself.

Though he was not prepared for what lay beyond the door.

* * *

><p><em>Late Morning November 9<em>_th__, 1987. A Busy Downtown._

As soon as he was through the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. He found himself in the midst of a busy downtown area, and judging by the residential housing around him, he guessed it was near or in a suburb.

Turning around to try to go back into his room, the door was gone. He wasn't dressed too flashy, he just had on a hoodie over a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black slippers on, because he had taken his shoes off when he got in his house.

Glancing at a passing car, he noticed it wasn't from his time. Nor from the 2000s, let alone the '90s. He shrugged it off as someone taking their "vintage" car for a spin. Deciding he would find a restaurant to stop in at, get a bite, and call someone. He very well could use the phone in his pocket, but he thought finding a restaurant would be for the best. As he walked into town, he noticed that the cars were similar to the one he saw earlier. The sun was also high in the sky, but when he got home it was lower in the sky.

"Very peculiar." Jack thought to himself.

He ran through possible scenarios in his head while he walked. Did he just get transported to the past? That one made him laugh out loud. That's something you'd see in a sci-fi show or novel, something like _Doctor Who_.

Passing by a corner store, there were bins for newspapers being sold. Glancing at the date, he could've sworn the year was "1987". Going back to check, his heart sank. The date was Monday, November 9th, 1987.

"Not good." He thought to himself. "Not good at all."

Just then he saw an older couple, he'd say they were in their 50s, walking out of the store, the woman carrying a bag, and the man arm-in-arm with her. He approached the two and put on his sincerest voice possible.

"Excuse me," he began "Do you know what today's date is?"  
>The elderly man responded in a pleasant tone, "Why it's the ninth of November lad! Shouldn't you be in school? And what's with those shoes?"<br>Jack ignored the additional questions and instead responded with, "Of what year? Sorry, I'm just really out of it today."  
>"Of 1987!" The elderly woman replied, "Maybe you do need to be in school!"<br>Laughing nervously, Jack also asked, "Where's the nearest restaurant? I'm in the need of a quick bite, and I'd like to use their phone."  
>"Well why didn't you say so?" The elderly man replied, "The nearest place I can think of would be Fran and Stan's Diner about five miles from here. But since you probably don't want to walk that far, the closest "restaurant" would be Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a children's restaurant, just a half block down this road."<p>

Jack swallowed hard and thanked the couple as they began walking towards more shops. Of course it's Freddy Fucking Fazbear's. At a loss for words, and any sort of plan, he began walking down the road.

It only took a few moments to be standing in the parking lot of the strip mall containing the infamous pizzeria. Gathering his strength, he walked towards the restaurant. It wasn't busy, though given it was a Monday at some morning hour. Upon reaching the door, he saw a help wanted flyer. They were looking for a security guard. Chuckling, he pushed the main door open, and he knew what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your pleasure and critic. I'm not expecting much for the first chapter though, and things are just starting to happen, which will be explained in due time.<strong>


	2. You're Hired! & Revelations

**Hey there! Thanks for sticking around, or dropping by again, or for the first time. Now if you want to have a visual on the human form of the animatronics and the security guards, I personally use pole-bear's designs as a visual. Look them up on Tumblr, or google "pole-bear fnaf" or something along those lines.**

**Also, there will be a bit of breaking the fourth wall in this chapter. Though it will be for a small portion of the chapter, not all of it. I apologize for that, but that was an intention of mine for this story.**

**Edit 12/13/14: While looking on pole-bear's Tumblr, they answered some asks and Toy Bonnie's height is 5'5". That's the only detail that's bugging me here.**

* * *

><p>Upon entering the building, Jack's nostrils were greeted with the delectable scent of pizza. The noise was pretty loud, considering it was a Monday morning. Looking around he saw that the "Party Rooms" were down the main hall on the left and right, and he could see the stage area from his view point, or at least a portion of it. Impressively, unlike the game, this place was superbly cleaned and shined as beautifully as a diamond. There were happy portraits of the owner and staff, posters, and drawings, made by the staff and children who went here. Looking down the hall, attempting to catch a glimpse of the stage. He saw the glimpse of long blue hair, and dismissed it.<p>

"Probably someone with long dyed hair." He shrugged it off as, but he felt as if he had dismissed it too quickly.

Attempting to walk down the hall, he was stopped by a security guard, dressed in generic security guard uniform, but with a logo of Freddy on his right breast pocket. He seemed to be early 20s, long blonde hair styled like the hero of an anime, and light blue-green eyes. Looking at his name tag, Jack almost laughed that it read "Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Something funny to you?" He asked annoyed, "You probably should be in school right now, and I didn't see you walk in with an adult of any kind, so you have some explaining to do."  
>"For starters," Jack began, "I'm lost, and I was informed that this was the closest eating establishment. Though I don't think I will be leaving this town anytime soon, and my parents are… in another state at the moment. I would also like to talk to the management about the opening for the security guard position. Before that, I'd like to use your restroom, if that isn't too much trouble."<p>

Jeremy let out a long sigh. It seemed like it wasn't a good day for him. "Yeah sure that's fine, they're just down this main hall and to the left. I'll wait for you and escort you to Mr. Fazbear's office."

Jack thanked Jeremy and went to the restroom and relieved himself. After washing up, he headed back out into the hall. Jeremy had put a walkie-talkie back on the clip of his belt.

"Alright, Mr. Fazbear knows you're on your way. Now if you could follow me down this hall…" Jeremy informed as he began walking down the hall.

Jack had to break into a semi-jog to catch up with him, and they went into the stage area. The room was about half-full, filled with kids intently listening to the performing animatronics. Though Jack stopped in his tracks. They were obviously the "new and improved" animatronics, but they looked human. Human like the drawings of the human alternate universe of the game he had seen on the Internet. While staring at the trio on stage, Toy Bonnie's eyes met his, the bunny playing the guitar intensely. As soon as their eyes locked, he seemed to have winked at him, then played his guitar louder, making the children cheer. Jack didn't know why, but he involuntary shivered, even though the room was almost stifling hot.

"They aren't one hundred percent human." Jeremy commented, having stopped to come back for Jack, "Underneath the human appearance are just wires like a normal robot. Personally, I find it a little peculiar, but hey, the kids seem to enjoy it. They even enjoy the old animatronics we refurbished. They reside in the Kid's Cove now. C'mon, let's not keep Mr. Fazbear waiting."

The two then headed towards the office, which had a stereotypical office door with the words "Management – Mr. Fazbear" and a few other names painted on it. Opening the door, Jack followed Jeremy in.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Fazbear? This is the new applicant I radioed you about. His name is…"<br>"Jack. Jack Smith, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

The office looked that of a police captain's office in a crime show. Wood paneling, lighting that was _very _80s, and numerous portraits and awards were decked on the walls. They were for best pizza, entertainment, safety, and health. Jack mentally laughed. The two locations depicted in the games were so run down and unsanitary, this was practically comical. Just then the desk chair swiveled, and it held Mr. Fazbear. He is a very hefty man, with semi-balding brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and was wearing an awfully highlighter orange suit.

Mr. Fazbear's face lit up with a huge smile, "Thank you Jeremy and it's also a pleasure to meet you too Jack. Please, have a seat. Jeremy, if you don't mind, please go back out and patrol. The other guards will need help, especially today."  
>"Of course Mr. Fazbear." He said with a smile, and left, leaving the two alone.<p>

Jack took a seat in a green armchair in front of Mr. Fazbear's desk. Mr. Fazbear then proceeded with this impromptu interview.

"Now Jack," Mr. Fazbear began, "What makes you think you're qualified to be part of the Fazbear family?"

Jack then began to rattle off reasons to him. Excellent problem solving skills, public speaking, organizational skills, teamwork, and more of what he thought was good for landing him a job. He had absolutely no experience with an interview, but he had picked up bits and pieces of what to do/not do on the "Money and Jobs" portion of his local news station.

"Alright." Mr. Fazbear said. The two then sat in silence while he scribbled something on a piece of paper. After a few minutes of intense silence, Mr. Fazbear smiled and said, "You got the job. Congratulations, you start tonight! However, you'll need to fill out this form with the information you know, and if at all possible, some identification."

* * *

><p>Jack whooped for joy then stopped. He asked, "You said identification?" with a hint of unease in his voice.<p>

"Yes I did, if it isn't too much trouble." Mr. Fazbear replied.

Internally, Jack screamed. How had he gotten this far without anyone asking for ID? After quickly running through a few scenarios in his mind if he lied, he figured his best bet would to be to come clean to Mr. Fazbear, only if he seemed like he would accept the story. So, Jack thought of a few preliminary questions to ask before telling the truth.

"Mr. Fazbear, I'll provide you my ID but I'd like to ask you a few questions first. Is that okay?" Jack asked.  
>"Sure thing. Go right ahead." Mr. Fazbear replied.<br>"Alright, so Mr. Fazbear, you seem like an intelligent man, what are your thoughts on science?"  
>"I don't see how this is relevant to the situation at hand, but I believe that is one of the best things the human race has done, and it has many possibilities. Heck, it even created our animatronics!"<br>"I see. Now, your thoughts on time travel? Can science do it? And do you believe that those who go missing in the present are displaced in time, across alternate universes potentially?"  
>"I feel time travel can happen, yes, and sometimes I do find myself pondering what happens to those who go missing. What you just said is one possibility I've considered in my spare time. Now are you going to show me your ID?"<br>"Yes sir, I have it right here, as well as my school ID."

Jack pulled out his driver's license and school ID cards, and handed them over to Mr. Fazbear, hesitantly. Mr. Fazbear looked them over, a shocked expression crossing his face. "Are you _truly_ from the future? Or is this some joke?"

Beginning with telling the tale, Jack recounted how he came home from school, and went in his room to use his computer. Of course he had to give a brief explanation of how computers have evolved from the one currently sitting on Mr. Fazbear's desk.

"Now against my better judgment, I'll tell you about your restaurant in my times, well, my world." Jack told him.

* * *

><p>He explained, in rather lengthy detail, about how the restaurant chain have been the settings for a video game. There had been many murders and kidnappings across that versions history, all of which were attempted to be covered up, but to no avail, and he brought up the Bite of '87. He explained the stories of Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and Phone Guy. Jack went so far as to briefly touch on some theories surrounding the game, like how <em>The Game Theorists <em>linked the games possible inspiration to a Chuck E. Cheese murder, and that the first game is just a hallucination of Mike Schmidt's mind. Just a personal hell conjured up to attempt to find peace for killing the innocent children.

"That's a lot to take in I know," Jack said after he finished, "But you wanted the truth, and you got the truth."  
>A stunned Mr. Fazbear then replied, "How can I truly believe you're from the future of another universe? I know I could believe these things, odd as they are, but what you've just told me seems far-fetched."<br>"I knew you were going to say that, so here's the icing on this weird mixed up cake."

Pulling his iPhone from his pocket he walked over to Mr. Fazbear and clicked the home button. The screen lit up, giving the date of the current time period accurately. The background of his phone was one of a human Bonnie and Toy Bonnie standing side-by-side, and he swiped to right to reveal a keypad, and he put in his passcode.

"Simply put, it's like a mini-computer," Jack began, "Using it for the Internet, or social media, applications designed to keep people in touch. Though, it makes phone calls and texts, short electronic messages, to any recipient."

He pulled up the phone app, and showed an awe-struck Mr. Fazbear the features of it. "So that's the gist of it. Believe it or not, that's my story and it's all true."  
>"I believe it. Somehow I do, as crazy as it seems, but I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for your little gadget there. Now that's settled, we're going to need to get you a security uniform, and for you to fill out the form."<p>

* * *

><p>Leaving the office with Mr. Fazbear, arms filled with his uniform, Jack expressed his living concerns to Mr. Fazbear. He had money, but not valid due to his situation, no credit, and nothing to prove he "existed".<p>

"Leave that to me," Mr. Fazbear said, "I'll go talk to Jeremy. He'll be on his break soon so if it goes over well, he'll be back to get you. In the meantime, why don't you sit down and enjoy the show. If you get the chance, introducing yourself to the animatronics might not be a bad idea."

Jack thanked Mr. Fazbear and sat down at a table. Checking the walls for a clock, he saw it was close to noon. Pulling out his phone, he compared the time to see if they were matching, and they were. That was very odd. How was his phone working like it normally would in a time that doesn't even have a basic flip phone?

Glancing up at the stage, the newer animatronics were walking off, and heading down to the main floor to greet the children. Toy Freddy went to the center of the crowd, Toy Chica to the right portion, and Toy Bonnie to the left. The happy and energetic vibe of the crowd got to him, and he began to smile a bit. That is until Toy Bonnie's eyes met his again, and Toy Bonnie said goodbye to his crowd and was making his way towards Jack.

"Fuck." Jack thought to himself, "Out of all of them, it has to be Toy Bonnie. Why, _why_, _**why**_?"

The blue haired, green eyed, rosy red cheek animatronic approached him with a large smile on his face. The animatronic was dressed like a waiter almost, a white dress shirt with semi-long sleeved, rolled and cuffed, a blue vest matching his blue hair, a red bowtie, a badge resembling his appearance if he were a regular animatronic, black fingerless gloves on each hand, dark blue pants with a white apron over them, and black shoes. His hair went to his shoulders, a very light blue portion in the front, sweeping to the left side of his face, and two long extensions heading down each side of his body, almost touching the floor. Also, he had long blue rabbit ears, not sticking straight up at the moment, but were slightly drooped. The animatronic was just a bit shorter than Jack, 5'8". The blue bunny was about 5'5", if Jack had to take a guess at his height.

"Hi there!" He said in a cheery, sing-song voice, "My name is Bonnie the bunny. What is your name?"  
>Smiling back, Jack replied, "My name is Jack, and it's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie. I'm also the new nighttime security guard, and occasional daytime guard. I start on the night-shift tonight, and if I do well on my first week, I'll be able to pick up a few day shifts in the coming weeks."<br>The bunny's face appeared to light up like a Christmas tree at this news, "That's amazing! Here I have to introduce you to my friends! Though may I say you have a very pretty hair color, and your eyes as well."

Jack's hand now grasped in Bonnie's, he was dragged towards the crowd. Pretty? In his life his brown hair and brown eyes received very little attention or compliment, but even when he was complimented, they were called handsome. Before he could think on it any further, he was already near the stage, the crowd having parted for Bonnie.

"Freddy! Chica! Come over here please! There's someone I want to meet." Bonnie called across the room.

The two began to head over and asked about Jack, "Who's this?"  
>"His name is Jack and he's the new night guard! Jack, this is…" Bonnie began.<br>"Freddy and Chica, yes I'm aware. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Jack said, trying to force a convincing smile.

It worked, as Chica smiled back, and Freddy shook his hand, though his eyes held a menacing glare, and his hand brought a tight grasp. Thankfully it was short lived, as Jeremy was making his way across the room towards them.

* * *

><p>"What is it Jeremy?" Freddy asked, seeming aggravated that he was in their presence.<br>"I'm here for Jack," Jeremy began, "Mr. Fazbear wants me to take you to lunch and give you some pointers, and to discuss other… matters."  
>"Alright, let me grab my uniform and we'll go," Jack said to Jeremy, then turned to the animatronics, "And I will see you all tonight."<p>

Saying goodbye and grabbing his uniform, Jack was lead back out into the daylight with Jeremy, and they began to walk across the parking lot, to a blue car. It looked familiar, as if he had seen one before…

"Thunderbird, model year 1980." Jeremy said with a grin, answering his unasked question. "You can put the uniform in the back for now."

Jack nodded, put his things in the back, and got in the passenger seat. After they buckled up, they drove to the end of the driveway, and made a left back on to the main road, headed towards another restaurant.


	3. Uh, hello? Hello, Hello? (Begin Night 1)

**Quick note in regards to the older animatronics. They'll be addressed as the older "siblings" of the new animatronics. Like Toy Bonnie is Bonnie's little brother, and so on.**

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Jack drove themselves to the nearest non-Freddy restaurant: Fran and Stan's Diner. As they pulled up and got a space close to the building, Jack thought it looked more like a Coney Island restaurant than a diner.<p>

They got out of the car and walked up to the building. Jeremy held the door for Jack, and Jack returned the favor in the small vestibule. A woman with long curly brown hair and brown eyes, who seemed to be in her forties, came up to the pair.

"Jeremy! It's been a few days." The woman said, hugging Jeremy, "Who's your friend?"  
>"Sorry I haven't been in the past few days Fran," Jeremy started, "And this is Jack. He's the new night guard at Freddy's. Jack, this is Fran, co-owner of this diner. She does waiting certain days, and her husband cooks the food."<br>Jack shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

With the pleasantries out of the way, she sat the duo at a table in the corner, and took their orders. Jeremy ordered a BLT with a side of fries and a Coke, and Jack ordered a hamburger with the identical side and beverage as Jeremy. As soon as Fran walked away, his face turned stone-cold serious.

"So I assume you know Mr. Fazbear asked me if I could room with you." He said, matter-of-factly, "Now he told me _why_ and it seems crazy, but I'll roll with it. The man signs my paychecks after all. Against my better judgment, I'll let you stay with me."  
>Jack felt as if a bomb had been dropped on him, but in a good way, people do care about others! "No, I didn't, but thank you! Trust me, I know how to cook and clean, so I won't be completely worthless."<br>Jeremy's tune seemed to change into a bit of a happier one, "Fantastic! I'll drop you back off there before I go to work, it's only a few blocks from the pizzeria. Now we'll need to go shopping for clothes because you…"  
>"Stick out like a sore thumb? Yeah, this outfit really does scream of not normal."<p>

Fran interrupted their conversation with their order. They began to talk while they ate, and were laughing like best friends throughout the whole meal.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at Freddy's…<em>

The animatronics were given their own little "lunch break" at 12:30. By now most of the kids had gone to the arcade or had left, seeing that the reason half the place was full on a Monday morning was due to a field trip.

In one of the numerous "Party Rooms", the toy animatronics were sitting around a table, relaxing and enjoying the fact they wouldn't have to be back on stage until 1.

Toy Freddy was chatting with Toy Chica when he realized Toy Bonnie was in a daze. He wouldn't have been aware but the bunny kept sighing, dreamily, as if thinking of a crush.

"Bonnie," Toy Freddy began, "What is your deal? You've been acting weird since that new guy was with you. Did he tamper with your settings?"  
>The blue bunny snapped out of his daydream and replied, "No he didn't! He's just… just…"<br>"Cute?" Toy Chica said, finishing a slice of pizza, "I noticed you had a whole 'love at first sight' thing going on when he first walked in with Jeremy."  
>"Y-yes that's it." Toy Bonnie replied, blushing, "How'd you know?"<br>"Just a hunch. And besides you don't think I noticed you playing louder when he looked to the stage?"  
>"I want you to stay away from him."<p>

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were surprised to hear the words roll out of their friend's mouth.

"Why?" Toy Bonnie asked, almost on the verge of tears.  
>"I don't trust him. I just don't trust any new guards." He replied coldly back.<br>"Or is it because you're just upset that you thought you and Fritz had a serious thing going, but he was just looking for a fling and some quick pay?" Toy Chica brought up.  
>Toy Freddy's face went grim, "No."<p>

Toy Chica was about to pester him more, even though she knew very well she shouldn't, when the old animatronics came into the room, to join them for their break. They were accompanied with Mangle, and they all began to converse.

"What is it today?" Freddy asked with a sigh.  
>"There's a new night guard brother, and I don't trust him." He replied.<br>"Oh really, what's his name?"  
>"Jack! Jack Smith." Toy Bonnie replied almost too enthusiastically.<br>"How do you know?" Bonnie asked his younger, annoying brother. He wasn't too annoying, but just enough to rub Bonnie the wrong way here and there.  
>"He introduced himself to me." Toy Bonnie replied, beaming with pride.<br>"Really? He did?" Bonnie asked, skeptical.  
>"He ran right up to him because he's in <em>love!<em>" Toy Chica said in a teasing tone.  
>"Shut up Chica!" Toy Bonnie said, blushing.<p>

By now all the animatronics were paying attention to the conversation. Especially since Toy Bonnie has been known to get overly excited about newcomers. Especially the night guards, whom have been male thus far.

"Now Bon Bon," Bonnie began, using his brother's nickname, "Why don't I meet this guy and you might get to know him first?"  
>"Yes brother, I know." He said, almost defeated.<br>"You know I'm doing this for your own safety. I don't want another Fritz situation here."  
>"HEY!"<br>"Sorry Toy Freddy."  
>"How about we all go meet him tonight?" Mangle suggested, "That'd be fun."<br>"Wouldn't it shock the lad?" Foxy asked.  
>"Probably not," Toy Bonnie interjected, "He seems like he could handle it."<p>

After more debate, it was decided that they would all go and meet Jack on his first night.

* * *

><p><em>Jeremy's Apartment, 11:30 PM<em>

Jack was dropped off at the apartment around 1, right before Jeremy went back to work. It was a small two bedroom, one bath apartment, and boy was it messy! Before even sitting down, he put his uniform in a "clean" corner, and began to organize.

When Jeremy was back by 7, the place was organized, and nothing was on the floor. Needless to say, Jeremy was thanking Jack profusely. In celebration, they had a feast. Of instant ramen, and toast. Even though Jack thought it was horrifically anticlimactic, he appreciated the gesture.

Once dinner was through, Jeremy had given Jack some advice, which was to check the cameras. The animatronics were friendly, so he didn't need to be too concerned with them, but in case of a break-in, he should be aware.

The hours flew by, and then it was time for Jack to go. Jeremy insisted on driving him, but he figured he could walk, considering it was only two blocks away.

Dressed in his uniform, Jack was about to leave when Jeremy told him something.

"I almost forgot to mention two things," Jeremy said, "First off, one of my co-workers will be calling you. Patrick Great. He does it with all the newbies, it's a rite-of-passage sort of deal. Secondly, I left you a baton in the office, just in case an intruder _does_ get in, and the animatronics cannot stop him."  
>"Uh, thanks for the information." Jack said, "I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

Walking out of the complex and onto the street, Jack felt great. Just a little nervous, this is still Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after all, but pretty calm. In about twenty minutes he made it to the restaurant, about ten minutes before his shift is set to begin. He would've been there sooner, but there was construction going on in the main road, so he was forced to take a detour.

Heading up to the building, it was empty, some lights were still on, but nobody was there. Grabbing his keys, he unlocked the front of the building, and then immediately locked it once inside.

With a chill, he walked to the office, and once there, sat down and waited for the call. Sure enough, right at the turn of twelve, the phone rang. With the hit of a few keys, the call was now on speaker.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm Patrick Great, uh, Jeremy should have told you I was calling?" the voice on the other line said.  
>"Yes Patrick, he did." Jack replied back, still in disbelief he was talking to the infamous 'Phone Guy', "My name is…"<br>"Jack Smith." Patrick replied before Jack could finish, "Sorry I couldn't see you in person today, I was on the later shift after you came in. Now to explain the job…"  
>"I already got it down." Jack said, "Check the vents, main hall, cameras, and wind up the music box. The animatronics can roam around at night, as well as during the day, and can visit my office. For the most part I assume they're friendly. Especially Toy Bonnie."<br>After a few moments Patrick seemed to have re-gathered himself and said, "Wow. I had no idea you knew so much. That's, uh, a little strange. Most of our guards have… You know what, yes, most of the animatronics are friendly. Though I'd watch out for Toy Bonnie. He's very… obsessive, especially when it comes to newcomers. However there's one you _really_ need to watch out for. So, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
>"Talk to you tomorrow Patrick." Jack added in quickly before he hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>So. This was it, the big time. Checking the clock, it was only about one, though that seemed long for Phone Guy's call. Then again this was the real world, not a game where the hours passed by in a minute and some odd seconds.<p>

Putting his feet up on the desk and picking up the monitor, he wound up the music box, and switched to a few other cameras. Everyone was still in place, and everything was fine.

Getting comfortable, he turned on his phone's music app and put it to shuffle. It started off with some Prince, very fitting for the time period. "_Let's Go Crazy_" was the song, and he turned it up full blast. He then got up and started to pace the office/dance to the music, though he remembered to wind up the music box here and there.

Little did he know that the vents were already clanking with the animatronics inside them, and that he had some visitors outside his door, in the hall.


	4. I Wanna Be Your Lover (Night 1 Part 2)

**Forewarning, I apologize for how fast things go in this chapter! Trust me, things will slow down a ton next chapter. Additionally, there's some romance in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jack had settled comfortably into a rhythm of checking the music box, and dancing for a bit. Around 3:00 AM, he decided to check the show stage. Knowing it was night one, he figured that only Toy Bonnie may have moved. He laughed nervously. This wasn't the game, and they were more human than machine.<p>

After he wound up the music box, he switched cameras. He cursed when he didn't seen anyone there. Quickly, he checked the Kid's Cove. Nobody there either. What game were they playing? Hurriedly he checked the Game Area, and Balloon Boy was gone too.

"This doesn't seem to be turning out in my favor." He thought to himself.

Putting the monitor back on the desk, he flashed the light down the hall. No one there. Then he moved to the vent lights, starting with the left and working his way to the right. Nada.

He sighed. At least his phone was pulling out all the 80s music he had up to this time period. "_Nasty Girl_" by Vanity 6 just dissolved into "_I Wanna Be Your Lover_", yet another Prince tune. Technically it wasn't a 80s song, it was released in 1979, but it fit.

Still completely unaware, he went back to his routine, and started to pace the office again.

* * *

><p>In the right vent, Toy Bonnie had been waiting since 2 AM. He was in the part of the bend that he could see the office, but not be seen by Jack, unless he checked the vent cameras, which he thankfully had not.<p>

The plan was for everyone to hide in the doorways of the Party Rooms so Jack couldn't see them. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie would take the left and right vents respectfully. Bonnie wanted to meet Jack first, seeing as Toy Bonnie was a bit love struck.

It was true, because he couldn't help but keep obsessing over him. Especially the way he was dancing. He had to do something. It was official, Toy Bonnie wanted Jack as soon as possible, which just so happens to translate into "this current moment". It was only a quarter after three. But the perfect song came on, and Toy Bonnie knew he had to act.

The lyrics, Toy Bonnie heard, made him decide to forget the plan,  
>"<em>I wanna be your lover<br>I wanna be the only one that makes you come running  
>I wanna be your lover<br>I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long, make you shout  
>Oh, lover!...<em>"

…and just go for it.

* * *

><p>Jack was startled at the sound of one of the vents clanging. But before he could react, a blur of blue was tackling him to the ground. Toy Bonnie. His body pinning down his, Jack tried to get him off, but was interrupted by something he least expected.<p>

Toy Bonnie planted a kiss on him.

It lasted for a few moments, and then he stood up, apologizing profusely. Jack doubted he was truly sorry. Stunned, and his face in a crimson shade, he stood up. Feeling a presence behind him, he jumped a few feet off the ground when he saw Bonnie standing there.

"What did you two just do?" he asked, sounding enraged.  
>"Uh… I-I think w-we…" Jack tried to get out.<br>"…kissed!" Toy Bonnie finished, beaming.  
>"WHAT?" Bonnie said, anger filling up inside of him.<p>

Before Jack could reply, the bunny grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up off the ground. Feeling helpless, Jack braced himself for the inevitable punching, toss, or whatever. However, all he saw was the darting eyes of Bonnie, looking him over. Then he stared at his face, studying his features. He was genuinely surprised when he set him back on his feet, there was a smile on his attacker's face.

Did he just check him out? This place is fucking weird.

Then, as if on some sort of queue, the remaining animatronics filled the room, abuzz with what they just witnessed. Even the Marionette was there. Jack clutched his chest when they did, even though he knew they had to be close by.

"Welcome!" they all shouted in unison, even the two Bonnies.  
>"Thank you everyone!" Jack said, trying to calm himself down after what had just happened. "Though can I ask why you all decided to move on my first night and surprise me like that? And, Marionette, why are you here?"<br>"We wanted to make you feel welcome on your first night!" Mangle said, looking proud of… himself? Herself?  
>"And I've outgrown that music box, thank you very much." The Marionette replied sassily.<p>

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but his phone stopped playing music, and was ringing. Really? A phone call? In 1987? He just shook his head.

"What is that?" Balloon Boy asked at the noise, moving closer to it.  
>"It's my phone." Jack said, "Like the one on the desk but smaller. It's portable too. There are other functions on it, I'll show you it sometime."<p>

He was sitting in the desk chair when he saw who the caller was. His friend, Gretchen, was eagerly awaiting his voice on the other line. With the swipe of a finger, he was talking with her, and he put her on speaker.

"Hey Gretchen! You're on speaker." Jack began, "What's up?"  
>"Oh thank God you're alive!" she replied.<br>Confused, Jack asked, "What do you mean 'alive'"?  
>"Well you've been missing since yesterday! Where the hell are you?"<p>

The crowd in front of him seemed shocked. He was a missing person? Jack figured he better find out what she meant, though he already had a gut feeling.

"How did I go missing?"  
>"Really, Jack? Well according to the report, your dad got home, and he couldn't find you. Everything was in place, no struggle, no signs of break-in. It's like you just vanished! Doesn't help that none of your neighbors can place you leaving the house. The one across the street said she saw you return like normal, and you never left. It's been hours man! I thought I'd try your phone myself, don't worry the line isn't tapped."<br>"Ok." Jack replied, "I'm actually in 1987. I just got a job at Freddy Fazbear's, and it's the human alternate universe. Or so I'm lead to believe. How did I get here? Like you said, I just vanished. I walked out of my room and then bam! I'm in the middle of a downtown area in 1987."  
>Gretchen chuckled slightly, "Really? I guess it makes sense. So, have you kissed your crush yet?"<br>Just as he was less red, he felt the color returning to his cheeks, "Yes and no."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>Hesitantly, due to his audience, Jack gave his response, "Toy Bonnie did. He came out of the vent before I could stop him. Then his brother, Bonnie, was about to attack me but then put me down. Gently."  
>"I see what's going on," she began, after a moment, "The siblings just really want a piece of that ass."<p>

She was cracking up hysterically, while Jack and the Bonnies faces turned red. The other animatronics stood there dumbfounded, unable to react to what they just heard.

"Gretchen. I forgot to mention that they're in the room with me. All of them. And the Bonnies."  
>"Oh. Well now they know! Wait. All of them?"<br>"They wanted me to feel welcome. I have to go. I need to explain myself."  
>"Just call me soon okay? I don't know what time of day it will be but I'll answer! And tell Foxy 'hi' for me!" she said before they hung up.<p>

"Who was that?" Chica asked. "She sounds… confident?"  
>"That," Jack began, "Was my friend Gretchen. She says hi Foxy, in case you didn't pick that up."<br>"I did lad!" Foxy said, "The lass sounds heavenly."  
>"So you… like me?" A blushing Bonnie asked Jack, eyes semi-glued to the floor.<p>

Blushing even harder Jack knew he was going to answer the obvious. He just didn't realize he was doing this tonight! Why was this all moving so fast? Toy Bonnie. Fucking yandere.

"Y-yes." Jack let out. "If you'd like, we could, uh, go out? And see how it goes."  
>"I'd like that." Bonnie replied, "Though, I'd like to do one thing first."<br>"Go right ahead." Jack said, slumping down in his chair. "Nothing is going to phase me at his point."

Without warning, Jack was lifted up into the bunny's arms, bridal style, and kissed again. For longer.

"Isn't that just sweet?" Freddy said, "Our little Bonnie in a relationship."  
>"Yeah." Toy Bonnie replied, "Fan-fucking-tastic."<br>"Are you alright?" Toy Chica asked.  
>"Fine. I'm feeling <em><strong>super<strong>_! Just because my brother is kissing _**my crush**_ and probably going to get serious with him, I'm feeling on top of the world!"

With that note, Toy Bonnie stormed off just as the two finished kissing. The other two toy animatronics ran after him, the older ones went after them, and a very disappointed Mangle and Foxy stared at the two.

"Really Bonnie?" Foxy said, "In front of your own brother?"  
>"Classless." Mangle said, "But understandable."<br>"What do you mean understandable, brother?" Foxy said, annoyed.  
>"I'll explain. For now, let's leave these two alone." Mangle said.<p>

And with that, Bonnie and Jack were left alone. Jack checked his phone, and it was only 4:15! That whole incident took up only an hour of his time?

* * *

><p>"I-I should probably get going." Bonnie said, walking towards the main "door", "But why don't we do something tomorrow?"<br>"Sure." Jack said, with a smile, "I'd like that."

Smiling, the purple bunny left. Leaving Jack alone, and the song "_Purple Rain_", yet another Prince ballad, came on.

"How fitting." Jack thought, "How _very_ fitting."

* * *

><p>At six o' clock, Jeremy Fitzgerald was in uniform and headed towards the building. Unlocking the door, he made his way to the office to check on Jack. He arrived in a few short minutes, and was surprised at what he saw.<p>

Jack was in… tears? He couldn't tell, just that something was… a miss. His uniform was ruffled too.

When Jack saw Jeremy, he seemed relieved. "Thank God you're here."  
>"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked, walking towards the desk.<br>"I'll fill you in."

Jack recalled his night. How uneventful the night was through 3 AM, then how Toy Bonnie jump-kissed him, and how his brother lifted him in the air. He also talked about how they all came out to welcome him, and then how his friend called, revealing his crush on Bonnie. Then there was the kiss by Bonnie, and he was just sitting there for about two hours until Jeremy got to the building.

"The Marionette really came out? And got sassy on you?" Jeremy asked rhetorically, with a shiver.  
>"Yeah, it was creepy. But if given the chance, I bet he could be really nice." Jack replied.<br>"Did Freddy say anything?" Jeremy asked nervously, "I feel like he did."  
>Jack replied in a serious and joking manner, "Oh no he didn't say anything. Why, are you two like, an item or something?"<p>

Jeremy's face turned beet red, he couldn't help that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jack apologized.  
>"Its fine, I was about to tell you anyways."<p>

They chatted a bit, but then they had to leave to start patrolling. Jeremy told him that he started a partial day shift today, which Jack groaned too. Patrick Great, "Phone Guy", was to be monitoring the cameras.

"Well at least you survived your first night at Freddy's!" Jeremy said enthusiastically.  
>"Yeah," Jack replied back, "It's worth celebrating. At least I wasn't…"<br>"Wasn't what?"  
>"Never mind."<p>

Jack was going to bring up the Freddy Fazbear suit comment, but decided against it. Considering that these characters were human-like, or maybe human, or whatever, they probably didn't have spare suits. Right?

They made it to the main hallway when they saw a man dressed in a security uniform heading towards them. He was a bit hefty, had a head full of short black hair, calming brown eyes, and was as tall as Jack.

* * *

><p>"Uh, hello? Hello, hello?" he called down the hall.<br>Jeremy sighed. "He always does that." He whispered to Jack. "Hey Patrick! How's it going?"  
>Patrick came up to them and said, "It's great! Oh hey, it's Jack. How was your first night? You made it, you're practically a natural!"<br>"Well Phone Guy," Jack began in a sleep deprived tone, "All of them came to meet me, and I got kissed twice, and may be dating Bonnie now. Yeah. Things went swell. No help from you though."  
>Patrick blinked hard, "Phone Guy? Oh, because I call on the phone! Yeah. Well that sounds like a… interesting night. Well I wish you the best. I have to go set up for today. Uh, have a good day you guys!"<br>"You too Patrick!" the two said in unison.

Once Patrick was out of sight, Jeremy gave Jack a glare.

"Phone Guy? Really?" Jeremy said.  
>"I'm sorry! It just slipped." Jack said, "It's so natural to call him that because of where I'm from, he doesn't have a name."<br>"I still can't believe that this place is a horror game from your universe." Jeremy said chuckling, "With all the measures Fazbear entertainment takes for safety, how could have it gone wrong?"  
>Jack replied, with a stone-cold tone, "Oh Jeremy, everything went horribly, horribly wrong. This place is like utopia, but such a place doesn't exist."<br>"Okay, you're creeping me out. Why don't we just get on with our shift, shall we?"

Jack agreed, and they began sweeping the building as the other staff arrived. The place wasn't open to the public until 10 AM, and it was barely 7.

"This is going to be one of the longest, strangest days of my life." Jack thought to himself.

Suddenly, Jack had a revelation. "Do you guys have a 'Golden Freddy' here?"  
>Jeremy's face lit up, "Of course we do! He's in the Kid's Cove with the others there. He didn't come out? Oh, well he's pretty shy. C'mon, I'll introduce you to him!"<p>

With that note, they were off to the Kid's Cove.


	5. Date Night (Night 2)

**This chapter was co-written with Kitten 724Moti! Her input here was lifesaving. By the way, I'm going to be referring to Golden Freddy as Goldie from here on out. Makes my life just a bit easier. Also, the 'animatronics' are more so humanoid androids, just to clear up any confusion you may have been having.**

* * *

><p>It took Jeremy and Jack a matter of moments to make it to the Kid's Cove, though the time was now 7 AM. All of the animatronics, old and new, were in the room were sitting around and greeted the pair once they walked in.<p>

Freddy walked towards Jeremy, and gave him a kiss. "What are you doing here this early babe?"  
>"I wanted to introduce Jack to your brother." Jeremy said, "He specifically asked to meet him."<br>"Sure thing!" Freddy said, "Hey Goldie! Come on out, someone wants to meet you."

Jack relaxed a bit. Maybe things weren't so terrible here. Except for the unintentional jump scares. And obsessed animatronics. He'd get used to it.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a bit. Turning around, it was Golden Freddy, or "Goldie".

The golden bear seemed upset at Jack's reaction, almost tearing up, "Did I do something wrong?"  
>"No, you didn't," Jack said reassuringly, "I've just had a long night, and I just wasn't expecting you to enter like that."<br>That made the bear giggle, and his eyes dry, "Yeah, that's my signature move. Anyways, what's your name?"  
>"Jack. Jack Smith."<br>"Any relation to Fritz?" Goldie asked, "I don't think we can handle another incident after the one with our younger brother."  
>"None whatsoever." Jack replied, "However I am starting a relationship with someone here."<br>"Who is it?"  
>"Bonnie."<br>"I think you two would be perfect together!" Goldie exclaimed, causing Jack to blush, and Bonnie in the distance.

Everyone began to chat and was happy in the Kid's Cove.

Well, everyone minus two. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy sat in a corner separate from the others. The two animatronics shared a common bond, due to the shared heartbreak. Both of them felt betrayed by their brothers, and their crushes. As the other animatronics chatted happily with the night guards, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy whispered quietly to each other. Goldie looked over at his younger brother, a look of worry crossing his face as he watched him talk with Toy Bonnie.

* * *

><p><em>The Apartment, 12 PM<em>

Jack was dismissed from his duty at 11 in the morning, just after the place had barely opened. He rolled in groggy, and tired from an incredibly long shift. Shouldn't he get overtime, or at least additional pay? Didn't matter, because he felt at home at the pizzeria.

He didn't do too much when he got home, he just took a warm shower and put on a pair of pajamas he bought with Jeremy to update his wardrobe. Going into the guest room, his unofficial room, he climbed in the bed. He didn't think that he could fall asleep with the sun streaming in, but his eyelids were heavy with sleep, and they remedied the problem for him.

* * *

><p><em>Freddy's, 11:48 PM<em>

Jack unlocked the door and walked in, quickly shutting and locking it behind him. He looked around feeling like there was something wrong, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He couldn't shake the feeling as he walked to the office and sat down for another long night. He debated whether or not he should bother with the music box, seeing as the marionette acted like he was no longer affected by it like in the game.

* * *

><p>Toy Bonnie snuck as silently as possible through the now empty restaurant towards the Parts and Service room. The room was little used and the security camera was so covered in dust that even if Jack bothered to check, he wouldn't be able to see anything. Just the thought of Jack was enough to make him so angry that he could feel it coursing through his wires like electricity. When Toy Bonnie reached the parts and service room he went in and then silently closed the door behind him. He looked around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the marionette smiling at him.<p>

"Why are you here?" Toy Bonnie asked in a harsher tone than he had intended.  
>"Hey Bon Bon calm down," Toy Freddy said, "I invited him, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy here to help us!"<br>Bonnie tugged gently at his ears and shook his head, "Freddy, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked sweetly, then with a glance towards the Marionette his voice took a much darker tone, "Alone."

Freddy looked nervously around the room, then followed Bonnie to a tucked away corner to talk.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Bonnie asked angrily.  
>"Bon Bon, look. Marionette will follow anyone who agrees to help get rid of that damned music box. Balloon Boy listens to anything anyone says as long as they say that it will make Foxy like him more, and Chica is a toy like us. You know she would be disappointed if we didn't ask for her help."<p>

Bonnie pulled on his ears and sighed.

"I guess you're right Freddy. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>There wasn't too much time for Jack to think, because he was interrupted by Bonnie. Oh yeah, that date thing was tonight. He didn't know anything about dates! Well, the moment of truth was upon them.<p>

"Um, hey." Jack said nervously to Bonnie.  
>"Hey there," Bonnie began, "How are you feeling about your second night?"<br>"Pretty good, why don't you have a seat?" Jack said, motioning to the second desk chair. It was probably placed there by Jeremy.

The purple bunny sat down in the chair, wearing a large grin on his face.

Before he could speak, the phone rang.

"I should answer," Jack said, "Patrick would be upset if I didn't answer him, but don't worry, I'll dismiss him quickly."  
>Picking up the receiver, he was greeted with, "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Well, I guess I really don't have much else to say, most of our guards need a little more… instruction, and they aren't as friendly to the animatronics as you have been. So, uh, check those cameras for intruders, and have a great date with Bonnie!"<br>"Thanks Pat!"

Patrick hung up, and the space was filled with an awkward silence.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" Jack suggested, "It would help if things become more serious between us."  
>"Sounds good," Bonnie said, "Where should we start?"<br>"How about favorites? My favorite color is blue, and my favorite food is lasagna."  
>"I fancy the color purple, and my favorite food has to be pizza. Though I don't really know too many other foods, I've been in the pizzeria since it's opening a few years back."<br>Jack chuckled at that, "I'll have to bring you in some food other than pizza. So what do you like to do in your spare time? I played video games, like the ones in the arcade, but I doubt I'll be able to do so in this time. But I also read and listen to music."  
>"I like to compose music to play, but I lost my guitar to my little brother when we moved locations. I read as well, but I've been working on a new piece. I would like to play it for you, but I can't…"<br>"You said your little brother got the guitar in the move right? We could go to the stage."  
>"I don't think he would be too happy about that."<br>Jack checked the monitor, "Well he isn't there, which means we could do that really quickly, and come back. However, we need someone to cover for me."  
>"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll go get someone."<p>

With that the purple bunny was gone. He came back five minutes later with Freddy and Chica.

"Thanks guys." Jack said, getting out of his chair.  
>"Hey no problem," Freddy began, "I remember what it was like when Jeremy and I began dating. We had a hard time trying to balance his job and our relationship. That's when Fritz came in, and then they moved Patrick to a few night shifts."<br>"You two go have fun," Chica said with a smile, "We've got this covered. Jeremy showed us how to use this in case of an absolute emergency, so you don't need to teach us."

Jack was a little shocked, but figured it was understandable. He took the purple bunny's outstretched hand, and they began walking to the Show Stage.

They were completely unaware of the going ons that were going to ruin their night.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bon Bon did Bonnie tell you about his super romantic date idea for Jack? Like, oh my god isn't it so cute? He was going to play a song on the show stage for him!" Toy Chica smiled dreamily at the idea of amazing romance.<br>Toy Bonnie stiffened, "Chi. How would Bonnie play a song for Jack? He doesn't have a guitar."  
>"Well I guess he would just use the one up there?" Chica looked at Bonnie tilting her head to the sign and looking confused.<br>Bonnie frowned. "There's no way that my brother would do that! Right?"  
>"Oh little bunny how little you know about the world!" The Marionette whispered in that creepy sarcastic tone of his.<br>"Hey Mary calm down." Toy Freddy said coming over to calm the hostilities.  
>"I AM NOT A FEMALE!" The Marionette screeched.<p>

Just as he finished his sentence the red light showing if the camera was on or off lit up.

"Look a pretty light!" Balloon Boy and Toy Chica said pointing to the camera. The Toys looked at each other with worried expressions.  
>"We have to get going. Freddy, Chica, you two go together and check the office. Marionette, BB, you can look in the Game Area and see if you can find them. I'll go alone and check out the show stage. If any of you see something try to meet up with me there." The pairs got together and left, not once questioning whether or not letting Bonnie look alone was a good idea.<p>

Bonnie walked carefully through the restaurant until he reached the room with the show stage. As he entered the room his ears pricked up, catching bits and pieces of the conversation between his brother and his crush. Toy Bonnie stayed hidden in the shadows, slowly making his way towards the stage. Once he was close enough to the stage, he looked out to see where his brother was. Bonnie was standing on the stage. Toy Bonnie's vision flashed red as Bonnie leaned down to pick up the shiny red and white electric guitar. Thinking quickly, and moving quietly, Toy Bonnie crept quietly behind the stage to where the speakers were. As he heard the first chords of a song come from the guitar, it took all he had to not tear into the speakers in a blind rage. Unless he wanted to get himself and the other toys decommissioned, he had to be careful. The blue bunny quickly undid the plate covering the speaker's wires. With a quick tear the speakers began emitting a horrible high pitched screech with each chord Bonnie played.

* * *

><p>When the chords Bonnie was playing began to turn from a beautiful melody to something reminiscent of a metal song, he watched in shock as his date's face grimaced with each attempt. It was incredibly embarrassing, he felt, for the both of them. After a few more horrific chords, Bonnie put the guitar down. He went off the stage to his date, his purple ears drooping.<p>

"That was an interesting performance." Jack said, though Bonnie could tell from his face he thought it was terrible.  
>"You don't have to sugarcoat it," He began, "I know it wasn't great. It wasn't even good! I haven't played in a while, but that was my worst I've played in years."<br>He didn't realize it, but his eyes began to fill up with tears, causing Jack to hug him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. There'll be plenty of other times for this."  
>He sniffed, "You think so?"<br>"I know so."

* * *

><p>Toy Bonnie stood, eyes blazing red, and his mind focused on how his plan could have backfired so badly. Toy Bonnie prepared to launch himself at Bonnie as soon as he leaned into kiss Jack but before he could he heard the sound of people running. He quickly glanced around seeing Mangle dangling in the doorway to one of the party rooms, obviously he wasn't running. Another quick look around and Toy Bonnie saw that Toy Freddy and Toy Chica had met up with their older siblings. The pounding of feet echoed down the main hallway and Toy Bonnie tugged on his ears, angry at himself for not knowing what was coming. At that moment Foxy rushed into the room followed by a surprisingly agile Balloon Boy screaming, "NOTICE ME SEMPAI! NOTICE ME!"<p>

Not daring to slow down Foxy ran out of the room replying with, "Matey I be at least ten times yer age! I may be a pirate but I not be _that_ scurvy of a dog!"


	6. Bon Bon's Revenge (Night 2 Part 2)

**A quick key for those who have made it thus far. I may refer to the toys as the following:  
>TB = Toy Bonnie<br>TC = Toy Chica  
>TF = Toy Freddy<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack stood in Bonnie's embrace, shocked. What the hell happened? Glancing towards the stage, he could make out the figure standing in the shadows: Toy Bonnie. He moved out of the purple bunny's embrace and took off his glasses, rubbing his temple. It was taking all he had to not punch something, or more accurately, someone.<p>

Putting his glasses back on, he went up on to the stage and turned the mic on. By that time Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were now in the room, followed closely behind by their older siblings. Enough was enough.

"_**HEY!**_" He shouted angrily into the mic, causing a loud booming echo throughout the restaurant. Everyone had stopped doing what they were dong and looked up, wondering what was going on.

"Now that I have your attention," Jack began, with anger in his voice, "I want all of the toys, BB, and the Marionette in my office. _**Immediately.**_"

With that note, he turned off the mic and stormed angrily to his office, not before casting a hateful glance at Toy Bonnie.

* * *

><p>It didn't take him long to reach his office, or the toys, as they were walking in right as he was settling into his chair.<p>

"You all have some explaining to do." He began. "Bon Bon, let's start with you. Did you interfere with Bonnie's performance? It seems a bit odd that you were there right when things were going to shit."  
>The blue bunny tugged at his ears, his face turning red, "Y-yes."<p>

Jack sighed. How could he be angry at him? Sure he has some anger issues, after tonight's display, but he just got jealous and upset that his brother was the one he was dating.

"Alright," Jack began, "I'll assume you acted alone, seeing as the other four were in different areas at the time. For that, you'll have to have someone with you at all times, and not one of the other toys. That way, I'll be able to keep an eye on you. It'll only be for a few days, maybe a week, as long as you don't pull another stunt like that. As for the rest of you, you're free to go, because I assume you were just recon, and that went awry. Especially with BB."

They all appeared to have a sigh of relief, except for Bon Bon. He seemed upset with the news that'd he would have to be watched constantly. Jack couldn't think too much into it, because the Marionette began to speak.

"Hey man," he began, "I know that we're in trouble here, but could we do something about that damn music box? I know you don't wind it up now, but the other employees do, and it's annoying."  
>"Sure, I'll put in a word to Mr. Fazbear," Jack replied, "Maybe like a radio or something? That way you could change it to what you want to listen."<br>The Marionette smiled at that, "That sounds like a plan. Thanks dude!"  
>"What can I do about Foxy?" BB blurted out.<br>"For starters, you could stop chasing after him like your life depends on it," Jack began, "And you might need to get over him, considering your age gap. Your _large_ age gap. Plus you guys don't age."

The balloon vendor sighed, and began to leave with the others. However, not everyone left. Toy Freddy just stood there.

* * *

><p>"Why do you hate Bon Bon so much?" he asked, crossing his arms.<br>"I don't hate Bon Bon." Jack answered.  
>"Then why are you dating his brother when he clearly wants you?"<br>"Listen here Freddy, it's a little more complicated than that. Sure he's cute and sweet, but he isn't who I'm looking for in a relationship, his brother fits the bill better. I'm sorry he's so heartbroken over it, but he's just going to have to get used to it."  
>"I suppose your right. I guess I'm just trying to make him happy, I don't like it when he's sad like this."<br>"Maybe you two should get together."

TF's face turned a bright red at Jack's suggestion. Did he hit a nerve? Or did he just bring up what he has concealed away?

"I-I should g-get going." TF stuttered as he walked out.  
>"Have a good night!" Jack called out to him.<p>

With that note, Jack checked the clock. It was about 3:33 AM. It seemed like it had been more than three hours that have passed, but alas, the events of tonight just took up most of his time. He then went to checking the cameras to make sure no one else was in the building.

* * *

><p>Toy Bonnie was still crying in the bathroom when Toy Freddy found him. He had been in there since Jack had doled out his punishment. It stung just as bad if he had yelled at him.<p>

"Hey buddy," Toy Freddy said, sitting down next to TB, "How are you holding up?"  
>"Awful," he said through his sobs, "How could the plan have backfired so badly?"<br>"Fate?"  
>"You're not helping."<br>"Sorry. Is this better?"

TF moved in and hugged TB. He felt the bunny tense up slightly in his embrace, but then relaxed.

"Yes." TB replied, "It is. Thank you."  
>"That's what friends are for." TF said.<p>

They were alone together for a few moments more, and TB calmed down, but they were shocked when they saw Goldie.

"Why are you here?" TF asked his older brother, just a little too rudely.  
>"Jack asked me to be the one to supervise over Bon Bon." Goldie replied, "And you should work on your manners, that was rude."<p>

TF sighed. He didn't really care, the only thing he cared about was making sure TB was happy.

* * *

><p><em>6 AM<em>

Jack got up and stretched. That night could've been better. Whatever, it doesn't matter now.

He walked towards the main doors and unlocked them for Patrick and Jeremy. All of them exchanged greetings, and Jack relayed the previous nights' events.

"Wow really?" Jeremy said, "I can't believe Bon Bon would do that."  
>"I can't get over the fact the Marionette doesn't like the music box." Patrick said, "But it's understandable. If I had to listen to that thing for years, and nothing else, I'd be upset too."<p>

That was the extent of their small talk, as Patrick went off to the office, leaving Jeremy and Jack to start their patrol.

"Ready for a longer shift today?" Jeremy asked enthusiastically.  
>Jack groaned, "No. How long do I work until?"<br>"About 3 PM."  
>"<em>Why?<em>"  
>"You're the new guy!"<p>

Jack chuckled at that. Of course it was his duty to get the shit hours. Nothing to do but to keep on working.

* * *

><p>However, on the show stage, Bon Bon was still determined to get back at Jack. The question was: How? Last night didn't go over well at all.<p>

Wait. He had it! It involved hurting himself though. No matter what, he was going to make Jack pay.

* * *

><p><em>12 PM<em>

It was almost break time for most of the security guards. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was acting normally, the kids were happy, and trouble was far from reach. Or so he thought.

Just as he was making his last sweep around the stage before heading to his last area to check, the Kid's Cove, when Bon Bon came rushing off the stage, right next to Jack. There weren't that many people around so it didn't matter that he was off stage.

That stuck a foreboding tone with Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. The two were in about the middle of the room with the stage.  
>A devious smile flickered on the blue bunny's face, "This."<p>

Without hesitation, the blue bunny punched himself right in the nose, causing it to bleed. He then went off crying, "He hit me! He hit me!"

Jack just stood there, dumbfounded. He panicked though, when Mr. Fazbear came out of his office. Once he got an idea of what had happened, he gave Jack a menacing glare and mouthed, "My office. Now."

Jeremy and another guard Jack hadn't met yet came into the room, just as confused as the crowd, but they managed to start getting it under control when Jack closed the door to Mr. Fazbear's office.

* * *

><p>Mr. Fazbear looked at him, fury in his eyes and said, "What the hell was that? Why in the name of anything did you do that?"<br>"I-I didn't!" Jack pleaded, "He did it to himself! He's crazy!"  
>"Right. Of course he is. Like I'm going to believe my new hire of three days from the future over one of the animatronics who's worked here for years. I have half a mind to fire you right now…"<p>

His tangent was interrupted by Patrick rushing in. He was panting heavily from the run.

"Patrick, I'm in the middle of a meeting here." Mr. Fazbear said.  
>"Yes, well it concerns Jack." Patrick said, "Could you come with me to the security office? It could affect your decision."<br>Mr. Fazbear sighed, "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The trio began making their way through the show stage area to the security office. Jeremy and the other guard had gotten everyone under control, and TB had gotten some tissue for his nose.<p>

When everyone was aware that Jack was there, the kids started shouting:  
>"Meanie!"<br>"Monster!"  
>"Evil!"<br>"Bad Man!"

"Fuck. My. Life." Jack thought to himself. He could possibly lose a lot if the footage Patrick had didn't go in his favor.

* * *

><p>After making their way through the crowd, they had made it to the office.<p>

"Let me pull up the feed from earlier," Patrick said, "It's the recording of everything that has happened up until now."

He pressed fast-forward on the monitor until the time was about five minutes before the incident. As it went on it showed Jack walking in the center of the room, then TB running off stage towards Jack. The little conversation between them before he punched himself. Patrick stopped and rewound the tape a few times.

"Huh." Mr. Fazbear said after a while, "I guess you were right once again Jack. I'm sorry about accusing you, it's just that we have a high standard of safety to live up to, and I didn't want to break that. C'mon, we need to do damage control at the stage."

* * *

><p>A few moments later they were back at the stage. Jeremy and the other guard were circling the room, just to be sure that nothing else was going to happen. Once the kids saw Jack again, they started to boo and yell, but he didn't care. He was only focused on following Mr. Fazbear up onto the stage.<p>

As they saw the two get on the stage, the room filled with silence.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Fazbear began, "I'm sorry to all of the young people who came here today and had to witness the attack on Bon Bon. However, upon review of the security footage, the cause of the attack was not of Jack's doing, but of Bon Bon's doing."

The crowd gasped.

"Jack will not be punished, considering that he was not at fault. However, Bon Bon will not be performing for the rest of the day, and may not be playing for the remainder of the week. If so, his brother, Bonnie, will be his replacement. I will be the first to publically apologize to Jack for the false accusations against him."

The crowd also apologized, and Jack got a nod of sympathy from Jeremy. After Mr. Fazbear left the stage, he met up with Jeremy to head out to lunch.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Fazbear had finished his announcement, Bon Bon was tugging at his ears, tears in his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He should've taken Jack into a corner so there wouldn't have been evidence against him!<p>

With a sob, he went to run out, but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw that it belonged to Toy Freddy.

"Please let me go!" Bon Bon said, tears in his eyes.  
>"No, I can't let you go." TF answered.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because of this."<p>

He pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.


	7. A New Arrival (Night 3)

Bon Bon was shocked. His best friend of many years had just stopped him from running off and was kissing him.

It felt right, so he returned the kiss.

However, it was short lived. As soon as they were finished, and security guard was coming up to them, ignoring the cheering of the children who were still in the room, approving of what they saw. The guard then took Bon Bon by the arm and began escorting him away from TF.

"Hey Mike," Bon Bon said calmly, "Where are you taking me?"  
>"I'm taking you to Parts and Service," Mike began, "Mr. Fazbear's orders. We even cleaned it up for you! So consider yourself lucky."<p>

TB's jaw dropped. He sighed though and just took it in stride. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

His anger flared up when he saw Bonnie being brought in from the Kid's Cove to be his replacement for the rest of the day. Glancing a final glance in the room, he saw TF looking at him, but instead of his typical cheery smile, it was a frown.

* * *

><p><em>Fran and Stan's Diner, 1 PM<em>

Jack and Jeremy were finishing up their lunch break at Fran and Stan's. The lunch had been enjoyable, and much calmer than the previous hours. Leaving a gracious tip and thanking the two owners, the two guards left the establishment.

Once in Jeremy's car, Jeremy asked Jack, "How do you feel about tonight? Are you sure you can do it alone, without another guard?"  
>"Yeah," Jack said, confidently, "I should be fine. Besides most of the animatronics are on my side."<br>"Though half are somewhat against you."  
>"They can be swayed."<br>"Alright, if you say so. But I still think you need a partner for tonight."

They continued to talk all the way back to Freddy's, and then they went back to their shifts.

* * *

><p><em>Freddy's – 3:15 PM<em>

Jack had left for the day to get some sleep and prepare for his night shift. Jeremy knew Jack could handle his own, and he had Bonnie and his friends, but Jeremy wanted to make sure he was safe. So, to ensure Jack's safety, he went up to his friend, Mike Schmidt, to ask him a question. Jeremy caught up to him in the main hall.

"Hey Mike," Jeremy began, "Can you do me a favor?"  
>Mike groaned, "Last time that happened, I lost my pants and you and Freddy were found in Parts and Service-"<br>"Forget that, I just wanted to ask if you could take the night shift with Jack to make sure he'll be alright. I think he will, but just to make sure he's ok."  
>"You know I work until close and that I have-"<br>"Please? For me?"  
>"Alright, fine. I'll do it."<br>"Thank you Mike!"

* * *

><p><em>Parts and Service – 7 PM<em>

Bon Bon was feeling lonely. He had been put here since one this afternoon, and he regretted his actions. There wasn't any use fighting it: getting revenge on Jack was a task that would backfire on him time and time again. Now he has someone of his own, or so it seems, so it's pointless to try to get back at Jack.

He made himself laugh. Of course he'll still do things to Jack, but not something big and elaborate that could get him fired, just something to ruin his day. Or better yet, something that would ruin one of his and Bonnie's dates.

Mike had come by an hour ago, and informed Bon Bon that he would be taken out of the room at close, and would be back on the stage tomorrow. That had made him smile. Mr. Fazbear wouldn't keep him locked away for a week, or even a few days.

Though one thing was for certain, Bon Bon would have to apologize to Jack. The thought of it made him gag.

* * *

><p><em>December 5<em>_th__, 2014 – Jack's Timeline. Gretchen's House._

Gretchen sighed as she had hung up her phone. Was Jack really telling the truth? Whatever, it didn't matter now. Glancing at the clock, it was about noon, so she figured she would get ready. Going to her closet, she put on a t-shirt, and a black hoodie over it, jeans, and some tennis shoes.

She then began the descent down the stairs of her upstairs room to the rest of her house. Once she got to the door she opened it and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>November 11<em>_th__, 1987 – Alternate Reality Timeline, roughly 12 AM._

Gretchen wasn't prepared for the darkness she walked into. It looked like she was in the middle of a downtown. Turning around, her door had disappeared. Sighing, she began to walk around.

* * *

><p><em>Freddy's – 12 AM<em>

Jack had gotten to Freddy's a little late tonight, and he quickly locked up the door behind him. Truth be told he was a bit nervous about tonight, but he didn't want to let that on to Jeremy or the others.

Walking into the office, Jack nearly had a heart attack. The guard from earlier was sitting there. Studying him further, he had long black hair tied into a pony tail, blue eyes, seemed to be taller than Jack (though he is sitting), and seemed to be about Jeremy's age.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.  
>"I'm Mike Schmidt, a friend of Jeremy's who asked me to help you out tonight." He replied.<p>

Jack couldn't control himself, and began to laugh.

"Something funny?" Mike asked annoyed.  
>"I'm sorry, it's nothing. That was rude of me." Jack replied, "Let's just get started with the shift, shall we?"<br>"Yeah. Let's do that."

Jack sat down in the chair next to Mike and began checking the cameras. In the Prize Corner, the Marionette was happy with his new radio. In the Kid's Cove, the old ones were gathered around talking with Mangle. Goldie was missing, probably with Toy Bonnie to keep track of him.

After checking the cameras, Jack checked the main hall, and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. It was Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Goldie were walking towards them. Mike had jumped a little bit and was red in the face by the time they were in. Jack saw Goldie wink at Mike and figured they were a thing. Or maybe they weren't.

"May I help you all?" Jack asked.  
>"Yes you can," TF said, "Bon Bon, don't you have something to say to Jack?"<br>TB swallowed hard and said, "I-I'm sorry Jack. I know I meant to harm you by doing that, but it's only because my feelings for you are still strong. There may be something with me and Freddy here, but I don't know if I can ever get over you. So, I'm sorry for trying to hurt you."

Jack was shocked. This was big for Toy Bonnie. He accepted the apology, even though he knew that there would be more times Toy Bonnie would try to fuck him over, but tonight wasn't the night. Everyone left after that, leaving the two guards alone once more.

* * *

><p><em>Corner on Main Street – 2 AM<em>

Gretchen had been walking around the downtown for what felt like hours. She had no idea where the hell she was or where she was going. Her jaw dropped at what she saw next.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Hoping this was the same one Jack was at, she walked across the parking lot towards it. Expecting the door to be locked, she was surprised when it opened. Locking it behind her, she then ventured into the building.

* * *

><p><em>Main Hall – Shortly After 2 AM<em>

Toy Chica and Chica were walking in the main hallway together coming back from a small late night snack at the kitchen. The two froze when they heard the door open. Shouldn't it have been locked?

Before they could react, in front of them stood the intruder. She was a little chubby, with short brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and about the same height as the two sisters.

"Who are you?" Toy Chica asked.

The girl seemed to have jumped, and then collected herself.

She then spoke, "I'm Gretchen, and I didn't mean to startle you, but I'm lost."  
>"Gretchen, like the same Gretchen who called Jack a few days ago?" Chica asked, "You sound like her."<br>"I am her!" Gretchen said, a little louder than she should have, "Where's Jack?"  
>"In the office."<br>"Can you take me to him?"  
>"Fine. Follow us."<p>

The two sisters began to take Gretchen down the hall.

* * *

><p>Jack and Mike were surprised to see the two Chicas coming down the hall with someone who wasn't an animatronic.<p>

"Jack!" the girl said, running towards him and giving him a big bear hug.  
>"Gretchen?" Jack said, confused, "How did you get here?"<br>"By walking."  
>"I meant to be <em>here<em>."  
>"Oh. I guess the same thing that happened to you happened to me."<p>

The two then began to chat. Jack filled Gretchen in on his situation with the Bonnies, and the whole 'incident' that had occurred earlier.

"Hey, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mike said annoyed.  
>"Oh yeah." Jack said, "Gretchen, this is Mike Schmidt. Mike Schmidt, this is Gretchen."<br>"Nice to meet you." Gretchen said.  
>"Likewise." Mike replied.<p>

The three sat in somewhat of an awkward silence. Jack checked the cameras here and there. It was around 3:45 AM when Bonnie came in the room.

"Hey there babe." Bonnie said walking in, giving Jack a kiss.

Now this caused Gretchen to squeal, and Bonnie to jerk his head in her direction.

"Who's she?" Bonnie asked.  
>"Gretchen. My friend from the other night on the phone."<br>"Oh. Nice to meet you."

After the little introduction, Jack asked, "So what brings you here tonight Bonnie?"  
>"I managed to convince my little brother to let me use the guitar tonight so I can properly play that song for you."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes! Let's go."<p>

So Jack took the purple bunny's hand and they were off to the show stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter than my others, but the next one should be back to its normal length.<strong>

**Happy Holidays!**


	8. Serenade & A Departure (Night 3 Part 2)

**Sorry for the lack of an update before the New Year. I didn't know what direction to take this, but now I do. Plus, I try to write a love serenade. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat Jack down in a chair right in front of the stage. With a quick kiss, he jumped up on stage, and adjusted his guitar.<p>

The melody that began to play made Jack's heart melt. It was beautiful, or what he heard so far. But when Bonnie started to sing, his heart melted away.

"_Oh Jack,_

_Though we only met a few days ago_

_And I stole you from another_

_Every time we're together_

_It feels like a paradise._

_I feel like I lose myself in your chocolate eyes,_

_It's like a sea of warmth and comfort_

_As soon as I see them_

_They are all I need..._"

* * *

><p>"So do you have any interests at all?" Gretchen asked Mike. "Any hobbies? A boyfriend?"<br>"Why do you assume boyfriend?" Mike said, defensively.  
>Gretchen shrugged. "A hunch? You seem like you would swing that way."<br>Mike sighed. "Yes I do have a boyfriend, and I do have hobbies. I do a little bit of biking, and I like to walk. Swimming is fun, and I read constantly. Which I would have done, if I wasn't working tonight."  
>"But isn't this your normal job?"<br>"No, I'm a day guard. The only reason I'm here is because one of my friends on the day shift asked me to be."  
>"Why?"<br>"He thought Jack couldn't handle Bon Bon on his own, so he wanted me to be here for him, just in case."

"That's the blue haired one, right?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

The two went back to an awkward silence as Mike checked the cameras.

* * *

><p>Once Bonnie was finished with his song, Jack was applauding. He came off the stage, and gave Jack another kiss.<p>

"I see you enjoyed the show." Bonnie said.  
>"I did." Jack replied. "That was beautiful! When did you come up with the lyrics?"<br>Bonnie put a hand on the back of his neck, "Uh, when I was performing. The song didn't have words, but I thought I would put something into it other than just music, to show you how much I love you."  
>"Aw, thank you Bonnie! Wait. Did you just say 'I love you'?"<br>"Uh… Yes. Too soon? Did I mess up? Great… I always do this."  
>"No, no! You didn't. I actually have been waiting to say it too. I love you Bonnie."<br>"I hate to say it, but do you think things are moving a little quickly? I feel like we've said 'I love you' just a little too soon."  
>"Maybe, but it's not like we're screwing each other. Now hush."<p>

Bonnie attempted to say something else, but Jack cut him off short with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Six AM!" Mike said, jumping out of his chair. "See you never~!"<br>"Well bye then!" Gretchen said, furious. How was she polite with that sassy asshole all night? It was taking all of her energy not to go off on him.

She sighed. Shouldn't have Jack been back by now? It's been at least two and a half hours.

Wandering out of the office, she passed by the party rooms, and found herself in the main hallway again. Nobody was around, but she saw the shadows of two figures she didn't recognize coming in from the front of the building.

Panicking, she quickly ducked down the first opening she could find. It just so happened to be the one to the dining area and show stage.

Once she got her bearings, she was surprised to see Jack and Bonnie cuddled together. Now she wasn't surprised about that, but the fact they were both asleep lead her to believe otherwise. She crept over to the pair, and looked them over. Their clothes were still in order, nothing seemed to be messed up. Looking around the small area from the stage and where the two were sitting, she was looking for some other… messes. Sighing what she could only describe as relief, she then sat down at one of the tables.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Patrick were walking up to Freddy's at six, like they have been doing for a year now.<p>

"You know," Patrick began, "If someone wanted us dead, they could easily pick us off."  
>Jeremy chuckled. "Yeah. We are creatures of habit."<p>

The guards froze though when they saw Mike running out of the building in a hurry.

"Mike!" Jeremy called. "Everything alright?"  
>Mike stopped running and went up to Jeremy and Patrick. "Yes! I can leave! I'm not doing any more favors if they involve the night shift, just letting you know now."<br>"Why, what happened? Is Jack alright?"  
>"Yeah he's fine, he's been with his boyfriend all night. It's his friend, Gretchen. She's weird, and pretty awkward."<br>"Wait, friend? What are you talking about?"  
>"You'll see when you get to the office, but no promises that she'll stay there, she may have gone off somewhere by now."<p>

Before Jeremy could even remotely ask another question, Mike was happily running off to his car.

"Patrick," Jeremy began, "Radio me if she's still in the office. I'll radio you if she's somewhere else."  
>"Roger that." Patrick said.<p>

The two went into the building, and Patrick started for the security office. Meanwhile, Jeremy checked inside the party rooms and the main hallway. He then went into the dining area, he saw an unknown person sitting near a sleeping Jack and Bonnie.

"_Really Jack?_" Jeremy thought to himself. "_Bringing in your friend after hours,_ and _sleeping on the job? Good thing Mr. Fazbear doesn't look at the security footage constantly_."

Jeremy inched forward slowly, not wanting to wake up Jack and Bonnie. As he was close enough to the girl, she turned her head around, and let out a yell.

Jack and Bonnie woke up instantly, when the realized what happened, their faces were a deep red.

"Hey, good morning Jeremy!" Bonnie said cheerfully. "How was your night? Sleep well?"  
>"I did, how about you?" Jeremy said, teasingly. "Now Jack, I won't tell Mr. Fazbear you were sleeping on the job with your boyfriend. Though, why is your friend here?"<br>Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Oh. Right. Well Gretchen over here got to this place the same way I did, and walked around for a bit until she found here. Apparently, I forgot to lock up, so she came in and the two Chicas brought her to me."  
>"Alright… Nice to meet you Gretchen. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald."<br>"Nice to meet you!" Gretchen said.

"Um…" Jeremy uttered. "I know this will sound rude, but can you please follow me back to the security office? Standard protocol."  
>Gretchen sighed. "Fine. I'll see you later Jack."<br>"Bye Gretchen."

* * *

><p><em>10:45 AM<em>

Mr. Fazbear came into the restaurant at a quarter to opening like he usually does. He found Jack and Jeremy chatting at the water cooler in the employee break room.

"Jack!" he called out.  
>Jack turned from Jeremy to Mr. Fazbear. "Oh! Hello Mr. Fazbear. What's going on?"<br>"I finally have your schoolwork!" he said enthusiastically. He pulled out a stack of papers from his briefcase and handed them to Jack.

Jack's face contorted, while Jeremy silently snickered. "Oh. Thank you sir."  
>"No problem!" Mr. Fazbear said, beaming. "It's due every Friday, and on every Monday you'll get a new packet. As for exams, you'll take them at the local school. That packet is due in just two days, so you better get cracking! Especially since you have a 24 hour shift tomorrow…"<br>"24 HOURS?" Jack said, mortified.  
>"Yes, you see, we'll be short-handed on security on Thursday. Patrick has the day off, and we'll need someone to monitor the cameras."<br>"So basically my job, but during the day."  
>"In brutal simplicity, yes."<br>Jack sighed. "Can I at least get some rest between the end of my shift and the start of the day one?"  
>"Sure, I don't see as how that would cause a problem."<p>

The two then finished their conversation, and Mr. Fazbear was off to his office. Though, he wasn't. He was off to see Patrick, but little did he know there was someone else with Patrick.

* * *

><p>"So all you do is watch the cameras all day?" Gretchen said.<br>"Yeah, I do. It's not the best job in the world, but it pays." Patrick said, taking a sip of the coffee he had poured when he went to the break room.

The two were then interrupted by Mr. Fazbear, who had just walked in. His face went from neutral to confused as soon as he walked in.

"Who is this, and why is she here?" Mr. Fazbear demanded.  
>Patrick sighed. "This is Jack's friend, Gretchen. I'll let her fill you in on this whole thing, because I only found out about her this morning."<br>"Alright." Mr. Fazbear said, turning his attention to Gretchen, "You've got some explaining to do."

She opened her mouth to speak, and then there was a white flash. When everyone was reoriented, she was… gone?

Mr. Fazbear held the archway for support. What the hell just happened?

Patrick was extremely dazed. "What just happened?"  
>Mr. Fazbear could only sigh. "I don't know. I'll just pretend this never happened, and go to my office. I suggest you do the same."<p>

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Gretchen felt disoriented and was very dizzy and confused. When her vision returned, she was back in her home, but in the couch in her living room.<p>

Her mother came out of the kitchen, and seemed genuinely surprised.

"You're finally ready!" she said in a teasing tone. "Is something wrong?"  
>"Uh… no." Gretchen lied. "What day is today?"<br>Gretchen's mom laughed. "Why it's the fifth, Friday. Now stop kidding around, we have to go your appointment, and then tonight we're going to that press thing for Jack."  
>"Alright." was all Gretchen could muster to say.<p>

She wondered if she could try to call Jack later, and it would be the same day she was there. As she was putting on her shoes and coat, she was wishing she was back there. What happened? She was just thinking about her family and then, poof, back here.

Gretchen shrugged it off, but little did she know she had just discovered the reason for the "time travel".


	9. Is This Goodbye? (Night 4)

**If you haven't noticed by now, this story now features mpreg! Whether you're for it, or against it, this is the direction I've decided to go in. See if you can catch any possible foreshadows of it in this chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p>After working yet an even longer day, Jack and Jeremy both went at the end of their shifts at seven to get Gretchen from the security office. But when they got there, she was nowhere to be found, only Patrick, who offered a greeting as he began to pack up for the day.<p>

"Hello guys!" he said cheerfully. "How was the shift?"  
>Ignoring his question, Jack asked, "What happened to Gretchen? Is she in the bathroom or something?"<br>"Oh, Gretchen." Patrick said, disengaged. "She… uh… vanished? Yeah, that's the word: vanished."  
>"What do you mean by, 'vanished'?"<br>"Well you see, Mr. Fazbear came into the office for something, but he never quite got to it because of this blinding white light. Gretchen was sitting there, and then, poof! She wasn't there."  
>"How long ago did this happen?"<br>"Near opening."

Jack cursed, but yet in a sense relived. One less person to worry about in this universe who didn't belong. An inappropriate grin plastered his face, given the circumstances.

A few moments passed and Jeremy nudged Jack on his shoulder. "Come on, we need to get home, and besides, you have that packet to do!"  
>"Oh! Yeah I should do that. See you tomorrow Patrick!"<br>"See you tomorrow!"

While they walked out of the office, heading towards the exit, Jack decided to call Gretchen. Hopefully she wasn't doing anything important.

* * *

><p><em>December 5<em>_th__, 2014 – Jack's True Timeline, at the local police station._

Gretchen was completely detached from the current situation she was in. It was a press conference or release or something for Jack, and his parents were speaking. Considering she knew what had happened to him already, she was over by the refreshments table while Jack's parents were finishing their plea for their son to be found and returned.

She just finished some sort of pastry when her phone started to ring. It was quiet, but still rude to the live broadcast happening. Quickly, she answered it, and moved to the back of the room.

"Hey." she said, figuring it would be an appropriate greeting for whomever would be on the other end.  
>"Where the hell are you?" the voice on the other end replied. It was Jack.<br>"Home, though it was weird," she began, "I was sitting there, and then all of a sudden, back home!"  
>"Weird. Were you thinking about something?"<br>"Yeah, I was! I was about how much I would miss my family if I couldn't get back, and my girlfriend, and a few others."

There was a silence on the other end, except for a shout.

"What was that for?" Gretchen asked, irritated.  
>"I think I just figured it out!" Jack said. "The 'time travel' deal."<br>"Alright, out with it!"  
>"Well since you had a strong desire to be back with the people you care about, you went back to our time. It should explain why I got here in the first place too."<br>"Your strong desire to fuck Bonnie?"  
>"Shut up."<p>

Gretchen was roaring, as quietly as she could, but she then became very somber.

"Wait, so does this mean you won't be back?" she asked.  
>After a long pause, Jack replied, "I guess so. Sure I'll miss my family and all, but it won't be as strong as your desire to come back. Let's face it, I love my parents and all, but things have been on the rocks with them a bit, and other things have just annoyed me. I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend to come back for. Sure I'll miss you and the others, but I feel like this <em>is <em>my home."

Gretchen stood there. It was true, she was very saddened by this news, but she understood her friend completely. He wanted someone, and he got him, along with a fresh start on a new life.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Gretchen said.  
>"Not really," Jack began, "If we still talk every now and then, it'll be fine. However, this is like goodbye, considering how the two universes aren't in sync."<br>"Do you plan on calling your parents at all?"  
>"I should, but I'm going to wait a bit, and maybe send them some pictures via text."<br>"Well right now your mom seems pretty upset, and so does your dad."  
>"How so?"<br>"On the account that your mom is crying, and your dad seems worried, then yes, they are upset."  
>"Oh. That's pretty sad. Are you with them?"<br>"At the press conference thing for them asking for information to bring you back."  
>"And you're talking to me in the same room!? Luckily nobody is watching the line. Well, maybe the NSA, but I don't think they'll care since we aren't terrorists. Oh, we're back at the apartment. If we don't talk again, I hope things go well for you, and wish the others the same."<br>"And same to you and Bonnie."  
>"Goodbye Gretchen, may we talk again someday."<br>"Bye Jack."

Without any fanfare, the two hung up. Gretchen looked up at the stage area and saw that his parents were done, and the press conference seemed to be wrapping up.

* * *

><p><em>Freddy's – 11 PM, Kid's Cove.<em>

The animatronics were sitting around and chatting happily away, waiting for Jack to arrive to begin his shift.

Over in one corner, Mangle was sitting with his older brother.

"So did you meet that girl Chica was talking about?" Mangle asked Foxy.  
>"No I didn't get to." Foxy replied. "Didn't she leave or something?"<br>"I think so. I wanted to get to know her, she seemed pretty cool."  
>"Aye, she did."<br>"Do you think Jack would mind if I asked him tonight?"  
>"He wouldn't, but I think Bonnie had something planned to do with him."<br>"Well I'll go in first thing, so I won't interrupt them."  
>"Ok, just don't startle him. He is kind of skittish."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Did you forget about his first day already?"<br>"Oh yeah. Yeah, I won't do anything to scare him."

The two then continued to talk. Meanwhile, the Marionette and Balloon Boy were having a pleasant conversation. The Chica sisters were talking with Bonnie and Freddy about their relationships.

However one conversation was going on in hushed whispers, which one who was close enough could pick up bits and pieces of. This was how Bon Bon and Toy Freddy's conversation was going down. They didn't recognize, or care, that Goldie was sitting near them in the corner, hearing what they had to say.

Goldie didn't quite know what to think of it, considering he didn't know the whole picture, but what he picked up on was indeed peculiar.

"…so I'll lure him away from…." Goldie heard Bon Bon say.  
>"…in Parts and Service?" Toy Freddy had asked.<br>"Yes…."  
>"…whoa! No you wouldn't do <em>that<em>?"  
>"Oh but I <em>would<em>."  
>"Though it would mean…."<br>"…yes I know I would be…."  
>"…with <em>his<em>…."  
>"…no dummy, <em>yours<em>! I'll just frame him…."  
>"Oh I see now, so we will…."<br>"Yeah, and once we know that I am pre…"  
>"…you'll go off and get him to follow you…"<br>"…and with me…"  
>"…so he'll get fired?"<br>"More than likely."  
>"Couldn't they test?"<br>"They would take my word over his, besides…"  
>"Yeah, he is into some weird stuff…"<br>"…so when are we going to do it?"  
>"Uh… shouldn't we wait?"<br>"But how long?"  
>"Like a month? Or at least until they do it."<br>"How do you know...?"  
>"I have my sources."<br>"Could we force them to also be…?"  
>"Expecting? Sure thing."<p>

That's when Goldie had enough. He moved away, and tried to forget what he had heard, considering he couldn't place who they were talking about. Jack? Probably. Though it sounded like they were talking about taking their relationship further, and having babies? They only kissed yesterday morning! Couldn't they slow things down a bit?

"Something on your mind Goldie?" Mangle asked. "You seem troubled."  
>Goldie snapped out of his daze to see Mangle in front of him. He lied, "No, I'm just thinking about some stuff."<br>"Like you and Mike?"  
>"Uh, sure. Yeah."<br>"Alright, I'll leave you to it. I'm off to get to the office before midnight, and I only have a few minutes."  
>"See you later."<p>

Mangle then left, and Goldie glanced up at the clock. It was less than five to midnight. How much time did he spend listening to Bon Bon and Toy Freddy? Must have been awhile.

"Hey Goldie, come join us!" Freddy hollered to his brother.  
>"What are you doing?" Goldie asked, heading towards his brother and his two friends.<br>"We're going to go play in the game area, and I want you on my team so we can crush Bonnie and Chica."  
>"Hey we will <em><strong>crush<strong>_ you!" Chica said, getting into it.  
>"I'm game." Goldie said. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Freddy's, a few minutes after midnight.<em>

Jack had practically raced to the pizzeria from Jeremy's apartment. He had with him most of the packet that Mr. Fazbear had given him earlier, since he slept when he got home. Having overslept, he didn't do most of the work, or any of it, and didn't get anything to eat. Hopefully there would be something in the kitchen.

Double checking to make sure that he locked the door this time, he hurried off to the office. In a few short moments he made it, but jumped in fright at the sight on the ceiling, and he dropped his books and papers, as well has his uniform's hat.

It was Mangle, and he was on the ceiling. After he heard all the commotion, he dropped down and started to help pick up the papers with Jack.

"Sorry about that." Mangle said, ashamed. "I was waiting for you, and sometimes I forget that waiting on the ceiling isn't acceptable."  
>"No you're fine," Jack began, "I just wasn't expecting you there, and I was running late. Even one of the Chica's standing here eating pizza would have frightened me!"<p>

Mangle laughed at that. In a few minutes, they had picked up the papers, and it seemed to have gone by quicker thanks to Mangle's extra… arms? Jack's hat was still on the ground, but Mangle picked it up, and put it on his head.

"Thank you Mangle." Jack said.  
>"No problem." Mangle replied. "It was the least I could do for scaring you."<br>"Now then, did you have something you wanted to talk about?"  
>"Yes, I want to know more about your friend, Gretchen. She seems like she's a very amazing person. Plus, something tells me she won't be around much anymore."<br>"Sadly, she won't, but I can tell you about her…"

So Jack began to multitask: tell Mangle about Gretchen, do his schoolwork, and check the cameras.


	10. Developments (Night 5)

**Poll time! Check out my page for who should play what "role" in Jack and Bonnie's relationship. I'm curious as to what everyone thinks should happen.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for answering my questions." Mangle said. "Too bad she left."<br>"No problem, anytime." Jack replied. "Yeah, it's a real shame she decided to leave."  
>"Decided? I thought she just left. Vanished."<br>"Uh… yeah! Yeah, vanished is what I meant."  
>"But you said…"<br>"Oh would you look at the time, six am! I need to go let Jeremy and Patrick in. Do you want to come with me?"  
>"No thank you. I'll be heading off to Kid's Cove. Goodbye!"<br>"Bye!"

Jack then left the office and went to the main entrance. However, on his way there, he tumbled into Bon Bon.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Jack said jumping up. "Here, let me help you up."

Jack extended a hand, and Bon Bon took it. He didn't seem too annoyed with the situation.

"No, it's my bad." Bon Bon said. "I should've looked where I was going. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
>"You didn't, not even a scratch." Jack said with a smile. "Sorry I have to go let Patrick and Jeremy in, do you want to come with me?"<br>Bon Bon shook his head. "No thanks, I have to get back to the stage. Thanks for the offer though!"  
>"See you!"<p>

With that, Jack then headed over to the main entrance and let the other guards in. There wasn't much fanfare, considering how tired Jack was. He hadn't slept in a few hours. So he went into the employee lounge, laid down on the small couch, shut his eyes, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>After Jack had let him and Patrick in, Jeremy headed towards the Kid's Cove. There, he found the animatronics gathered around, talking. He went up to Freddy, who had just finished his conversation with Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie.<p>

"Hey Freddy." Jeremy said. "How did your night go?"  
>"It was alright." Freddy said. "But now you're here."<p>

Jeremy smiled, and blushed a little. The two then went in for a kiss. Everyone in the room had an 'aww' moment. It was truly a sight to see.

"So I had this idea." Freddy said whispering in Jeremy's ear.  
>"Go on." Jeremy said.<br>"Why don't we go to the bathroom?"  
>"What?"<br>"Not like that."  
>"I still don't… oh! Yeah, why don't we?"<br>"Now you're catching on."

So the two then started to head towards the bathroom, leaving a very confused BB.

"Hey Goldie," BB said walking up to the golden bear, "What did Freddy mean by 'go to the bathroom'? Can't he just go on his own?"  
>Goldie, unsure how to handle the situation stuttered, "Uh… Um… Well, why don't we teach you about the birds and the bees? And the birds and the birds. And the bees and the bees."<br>"Okay! I love birds!"

Goldie sighed at the innocence of the boy. Guess he had to have it shattered at some time, right?

* * *

><p>At ten minutes to opening, Jack was jolted awake. It took him a minute to realize that the song "<em>Pound the Alarm<em>" was, indeed, his own phone alarm.

Just as he shut off the phone, Mr. Fazbear had walked into the lounge.

"Ah Jack!" he said. "Ready for your shift?"  
>"Sort of." he replied, still a bit groggy.<br>"Well, I hope you get ready! We don't pride ourselves on our safety for nothing! Now, do you have the packet? It's due today."  
>"Oh! It's in the office. I'll go get it."<br>"Great! Once you get it, come back to my office."

Jack then ran out of the lounge to the office. Once in he nearly threw up. Mike and Goldie were intensely making out, and were thankfully clothed. To an extent, since the two had stripped their tops and were down to their undershirts.

"All I wanted was to get my homework without being scarred for life." Jack said aloud. "So could I trouble you two to stop so I could get my work?"

The two froze, and quickly got up, apologizing profusely. Jack then got his work from the desk and went down to Mr. Fazbear's office. He was on the phone, so Jack set the stack on his desk.

Heading out of Mr. Fazbear's office, he waited in the main hall for Jeremy. It wasn't like him to be late, and Jack was concerned. He walked in this morning, and then he turned for the Kid's Cove.

Oh.

Just as he was thinking about the worst, both Freddy and Jeremy came out of the bathroom, clothing and hair disheveled.

"Have fun?" Jack said with a playful smirk.  
>"Really Jack?" Freddy asked.<br>"What? It's a valid question."  
>"Never mind him babe," Jeremy began, "He's just teasing. Why don't you go fix up? We open soon."<br>"I will."

The two kissed and Freddy was off to the Kid's Cove.

"So aren't you going to go fix up?" Jack asked.  
>"Oh! Yeah, I should go do that." Jeremy said, returning to the bathroom.<p>

Jack shook his head. "_Freddy's is a truly wacky place._" he thought.

* * *

><p>Freddy's had just closed for the day, and the employees were heading out. In the backstage area, however, Toy Freddy was arguing with his lover.<p>

"Bon Bon, can't we just prank him instead?" Toy Freddy pleaded to his lover. "I've been thinking over your plan and it's just too risky. Plus, it hurts a lot of people."  
>"How many people does it hurt? Not anyone except for Jack and Bonnie." Bon Bon scoffed.<br>"But it hurts us too!"  
>"How so?"<br>"Well, maybe me more than you, considering I couldn't handle the guilt of being an accomplice in the plot."  
>"Honey, we'll be fine."<br>"But-"

Toy Freddy was cut short by Bon Bon's lips finding his. He wanted to protest, but he just couldn't resist Bon Bon.

Hopefully Jack could.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go tonight?" Jack whined to Jeremy as he got ready to leave.<br>"Yes you do, if you want to keep your job and keep living here." Jeremy said.  
>"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just so tired."<br>"I know I was too, but if you're lucky, Mr. Fazbear will bump you up to the day shift full time!"  
>"I hope so. Well, I'm off, see you tomorrow!"<br>"See you tomorrow!"

Jack then left their apartment, and the complex.

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES?" Freddy yelled at his older brother.<br>"I'm sorry!" Goldie said, feeling intimidated. "He was curious about what you meant! So I supplied an answer!"  
>Freddy sighed. "Ok, I get it. The kid did need to find out sometime."<br>"My thoughts exactly."  
>"Sorry for blowing up on you, it's just that BB is a little… shocked."<p>

The two then glanced over at the corner of the Kid's Cove where BB was sitting on the ground, staring at it and not moving an inch.

Jack then walked in, and everyone was a bit shocked. He normally went straight to the office. Why was he here?

When Jack noticed BB, he asked to no one in particular, "Is he ok?"  
>"Goldie told him about the birds and the bees and so on today." Toy Chica said, walking past Jack. "He's a little shell shocked."<br>"Got it."

His question answered, he surveyed the room, and went over to Freddy and Goldie.

"Where's Bonnie at?" he asked the two. "He's normally in here isn't he?"  
>"He is, but he went off to surprise you in the office." Goldie said.<br>"Really?" Jack said. "Doesn't anyone know the concept of announcing here?"  
>"I think it's really sweet." Freddy said. "I wouldn't give him a hard time about it."<br>Jack sighed. "Yes, it is sweet, and I appreciate it. Though, it's the fact that almost everyone here has almost caused me a heart attack with 'surprises', it has worn thin."  
>"Oh." Goldie and Freddy said in unison.<br>"Well, I guess I'll be off. See you guys later!"  
>"Bye Jack!"<br>"Wait!"

Jack had started off, but Goldie called out for him to stop. Turning around, Jack was face to face with him.

"Yes?" Jack asked.  
>"I just wanted to let you know I overheard Bon Bon and Frank talking, and I think it involved you." Goldie said. "This way you can keep an eye out, and I will too."<br>"Oh! Frank… is Toy Freddy. Got it. Thanks for the head's up Goldie. Bon Bon being up to something, but Toy Freddy? Not how I would have pictured him."  
>"Yeah I was surprised too."<p>

With this new information in hand, Jack left for the office.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Bonnie said as Jack walked into the office. "Where have you been?"<br>"Sorry I'm late." Jack said. "I was going to see you, but instead I found a scarred BB. Also I found out that your brother and his new boyfriend or whatever are planning on doing something to me."  
>"Again? Hasn't he learned his lesson?'<br>"I guess not. But never mind that. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
>"Um…" Bonnie said, blushing, "I wanted to spend the night shift with you."<p>

As soon as the words had left Bonnie's mouth, Jack felt incredibly flattered.

"How sweet! Thank you." Jack said. "Though, you're sitting in the only chair."  
>"You could sit on my lap." Bonnie said. "Unless you're not comfortable with that."<br>"It's fine! In fact, it's perfect."

The two both had smiles plastered on their faces. Jack took his 'seat', and began to check the cameras.


	11. The Plan Unfolds

**Warning! Implied rape happens in this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

It had been a week since Jack had begun working at Freddy's, in 1987, in an alternate reality. His first week had been filled with surprises, and his first kiss and relationship. Thankfully, things have been going his way, and he hopes they do. Though Bon Bon is a problem, and there isn't much that can be done about him. Somehow, his word is always above his, even though Jack has proven to Mr. Fazbear multiple times that he can be trusted, and Bon Bon cannot.

He sighed. What's the point? It's not like something completely earth-shattering was going to happen that would require Jack's truth rather than Bon Bon's lie.

Though he had to push that out of his head, seeing as he was taking his first test here in 1987. It was a US Government test, on the Civil Rights Movement. Thankfully he was prepared, as he studied all week, and was ready for this test, and the others he had to take.

As he approached the school, Redford High, he was impressed. The school looked modern, well as modern as it could for the eighty's. He stood back for a minute, taking it in. When he heard a bell ringing, he dashed inside, hoping it wasn't the tardy bell.

* * *

><p>"I told you there's nothing going on!"<p>

Bonnie just stared at his younger brother in disbelief. How could he be such a liar?

"Oh really, then how did I hear about you and Frank planning to do something to Jack?" Bonnie asked his younger sibling.  
>"It's nothing!" Bon Bon said, now pulling his ears in frustration, "Why won't you believe me?"<br>"Because the last time you said things were fine, you nearly sabotaged my date, and punched yourself!"  
>"That was different."<br>"And this isn't?"  
>"Well…"<br>"I think you've just made my point for me. It's almost opening, so I'm going to leave. But take this as your last warning not to mess with Jack. Not just for myself, but for everyone here. Your actions affect all of us. If you screw up big time, we might be forced to close, and that's if you do something extreme."  
>"But-"<br>"No buts. Stay out of trouble, and don't screw things up."

Bonnie then left for the Kid's Cove. As soon as he left, Bon Bon thought of a new plan. Of course it may be moved up sooner than his original one, but it works. Granted, it does go with what Bonnie said, it could cause them to close, but it's the perfect plan to get back at his brother, and more importantly, Jack.

* * *

><p>As soon as his last exam finished just after two, Jack made a mad dash for Freddy's. He received some weird looks from some of the other students, but that was to be expected. He was wearing his uniform all day, but that was because he was working a shift immediately after his last exam.<p>

After running a few blocks, he slowed his pace to a walk. He would get there when he got there, right? Slowing down did make a difference, but he didn't care. It was about a quarter to three when he finally made it to Freddy's, but he got there in plenty of time.

Punching in, he walked around until he found Jeremy. The two then began to chat, and resumed their usual patrol route.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Frank screamed at Bon Bon.<br>"What?" Bon Bon said. "It's not that bad."  
>"NOT THAT BAD? WE COULD ALL GET DECOMISSIONED!"<br>"Relax dear. I'll triple check to make sure that the cameras are down at closing, and I'll do what I need to do, it's quite simple really."

Frank sighed. He and his lover were currently backstage while they had a break. Toy Chica was doing a solo bit the kids were eating up. How could he be so stupid? Does he not have any morals?

"Fine." Frank said, defeated. "Do whatever you want, I don't care."  
>Bon Bon then went up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"<br>"It's nothing. Come on, our break is up."

Frank then brushed Bon Bon's hand off of his shoulder. How in the name of sanity could he do that to Jack? Because Bon Bon is insane, that's why. Or at least, became insane recently. Things were fine until Jack showed up. They would have been fine too, if Bonnie didn't 'steal' Jack away from Bon Bon.

Frank could feel the guilt welling up inside of him. He should tell someone. But then Bon Bon would be upset with him. Pushing the guilt back down, he went back up on stage, pushing Bon Bon's plan out of his mind.

* * *

><p>"So what is Bon Bon's deal anyways?" Jack asked Jeremy. The two were on their final break before their last bit before closing. "He seems so entitled to everything."<br>Jeremy sighed. "He is. Now I wouldn't blame him entirely, but there's still blame on his end. See, Mr. Fazbear lets the animatronics get away with practically anything. Hell, they could get away with murder! But it's because he wanted them to be more trustworthy than his human employees. It's been like that throughout the history of the company. Thankfully, the older ones finally have their heads on their shoulders. From what I understand, they were just as entitled as the toys, but they figured it out much quicker than they did."  
>"Oh, I get it. That's why he's so upset that he can't have me."<br>"Most likely. He's been used to getting what he wants his whole life. I don't think he's ever been told no."

* * *

><p>Just near closing time, the toys were heading off the stage as the children and those in attendance began to filter out. Toy Freddy was almost off the stage when Toy Bonnie pulled him back on.<p>

"What's the deal honey?" Toy Freddy asked confused. "We have to go off and talk to the kids now."  
>The blue bunny was grinning from ear to ear. "It's ready. I'm doing it tonight."<br>"Tonight? Really? Can't you do this another time, like, never?"  
>"Relax, it will all be fine!"<p>

With an evil grin, Bon Bon leapt off the stage down with the children. Toy Freddy sighed and went off the stage. His conscience was telling him to warn Jack and the others of what was going to happen so they would be safe, but he gave into his dark side and bottled it up.

* * *

><p>Freddy's had just closed for the day and Goldie was making a mad dash towards the Parts and Service room. He had overheard Toy Bonnie talking to Toy Freddy and he told the other that he had disabled the Parts and Service camera for what he was going to do tonight. Granted, he said that one last, and Goldie was sure enough that there were others he should try to find, but there wasn't enough time to find them all.<p>

"…_and it will all end in Parts and Service with Jack…_" was what Goldie heard before he started running.

Making it to the room almost out of breath, he looked around until he found the camera. He could clearly see that one of the cables that powered the camera was unplugged from it. Grabbing a nearby stool from one of the work stations, he got up on it and plugged it in.

Once he was done, he quickly set off for the Kid's Cove. He didn't know what was going to happen, or if he had time to warn Jack about this, but he felt better that he turned the camera back on, because it would be a big piece of evidence against Bon Bon.

* * *

><p>Jack cursed at himself. He spent too much time in the employee lounge relaxing, and was running late for his shift. Running down the hall, he wasn't paying attention until a voice called his name.<p>

He stopped and looked around. After surveying for a few moments, he found the source of the caller: Toy Bonnie. Hesitantly, and with a sigh of disgust, Jack went up to him.

"Hey Bon Bon," Jack said, putting on the most pleasant voice he could, "What's up?"  
>"Uh, one of my parts is loose." he said, pointing to his neck.<br>"So?"  
>"Could you fix it for me? It's a real easy job, and I can guide you through the process."<br>"Fine. But it better be quick. I'm already 'late' for my shift as it is."  
>"Oh, it won't take long at all!"<p>

The blue bunny skipped merrily in front of Jack, and he partially jogged to keep up. Once in Parts and Service, he saw nothing around or out. The doors on the work stations were locked, and toolboxes sat safely protected in their cabinets strewn across the room.

Suddenly he heard the door slam behind him. Turning around, he saw the blue bunny in front of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack demanded. "Is this another one of your stupid plans to get me away from Bonnie? Newsflash, we're not breaking up over anything you do. In fact, what you do only pushes us closer together."  
>TB let out an evil cackle. "Why, this isn't about that anymore. It's about how you just <em><strong>let<strong>_ him take you, when clearly, you and I are a perfect match."  
>Jack snorted. "As if."<br>"I don't think you understand."

Bon Bon came up to Jack, leaving only inches of space between them. "I'm still pure. So are you. How do I know? It's just something in your demeanor. I know you want it. Badly. I can tell how you act around Bonnie that you want him to pleasure you, but he isn't ready."  
>"What the hell are you getting at?" Jack interjected.<br>"I don't want you going to him pure. I want us to ruin our purity. Together."  
>"Oh <em><strong>fuck<strong>_ no! I'm outta here you psycho!"

Jack then went around him and started for the door. But then he was forced up against the wall by TB before he had even completed a full pace. He struggled to break free of his grasp, but to no avail.

"I like the struggling," TB commented. "It's cute you think you can get away. Don't you know that we are made to overpower humans if we have to?"  
>"That's if they're a threat, and I'm not a threat." Jack said. "I'm more like your victim!"<br>"Now I wouldn't put it like that."  
>"Of course you wouldn't. SOMEBODY HELP ME! BONNIE!"<br>TB laughed. "This room is soundproof. No one is going to hear you."  
>"Well the camera will record it dumbass."<br>"I disabled it along with a majority of the other cameras. I prepared this time."

Jack swallowed hard. After he said that, he began to panic even more, causing more laughter from Toy Bonnie.

"Why don't you just give up already?" he said. "It will be easier if you just relax, and let your Bonnie take care of you."

And with that, tears began to moisten Jack's eyes, as Toy Bonnie began his work.


	12. Fallout

**Sorry for the long break between updates! There should be an update tomorrow, or later this weekend to make up for that.**

* * *

><p>Toy Chica merrily wandered the halls of Freddy's. She passed by the main hall where you could see the office, but she didn't see Jack there.<p>

"_Strange_." she thought to herself. "_I wonder where he could be._"

Continuing down the hall, she found herself near Parts and Service. A noise what sounded like crying was coming out of the doors. Creeping up to it, she found that the door was slightly ajar, and the lights were on.

"_There shouldn't be anyone in there._"

Daring to poke her head inside, she looked around. Glancing left, she saw nothing. Glancing right….

The sight was hideous.

Screaming, and to an extent sobbing, she dashed down the hallway until she found herself back in the Kid's Cove, where all the animatronics were gathered.

Upon seeing her distressed sister, Chica went up to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down. The other animatronics got closer, but left some space between themselves and the two.

"Chi, what's the matter?" Chica said after a few moments. "You look like you've seen something terrible!"

"Y-yes J-Jack…" she managed to get out.

By now Bonnie was right in front of her. "What did you say about Jack?"

Everyone was waiting for Toy Chica to finish what she had said. A few moments passed, and regaining herself, began to speak.

"Well I was walking, and I didn't see Jack in his office," she began, voice shaky. "Then I kept walking, and found that the Parts and Service door was open, and the light was on. But when I put my head in…"

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"I put my head in the door and I saw Jack. Only for a brief second, but from what I could tell, he wasn't wearing anything, and his body was beat up bad."

A look of pure horror ran across everyone's faces. But before anyone could say anything, Bonnie had already dashed off for the Parts and Service room.

Making it there in moments, Bonnie gasped. His lover was still balled up in a corner, clothes strewn across the room. His underwear was still on him, thankfully. His glasses were on one of the counter stations by him.

Approaching him, Bonnie could tell that he had cuts and bruises over his body, mainly on his back. Around him, there were little specks of white on the black tile.

When he turned over, his eyes went from completely panicked to slightly relieved. He jumped up and gave Bonnie a hug, not letting go.

After a passage of time, Bonnie said, "C'mon why don't we clean up and get you dressed again?"

"Okay." Jack said, weakly.

They went around the room, gathering his uniform. Bonnie then left for a moment and came back with a mop, and they cleaned up the room. When the job was done, Bonnie turned to leave, but Jack grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." was all he could say, tears forming in his eyes.

"Alright then," Bonnie replied. "I won't. Though we need to get you to the office."

"Okay."

So the two walked hand in hand to the office. Once in, Bonnie sat down, and Jack stood idly by the archway.

"We did this last week, remember?" Bonnie said. "You know me. I won't hurt you."

"Promise me you won't?"

"I promise you."

With that note, Jack then moved closer, and finally ended up sitting on the rabbit's lap. Picking up the tablet, he flipped through a few cameras. He then set the monitor down and buried his face into Bonnie's chest.

Bonnie then began stroking his lover's head.

"_Whoever did this,_" Bonnie thought, "_Will have hell to pay when I find out._"

* * *

><p>"Frankie, why aren't you talking to me?" TB said, in the sweetest voice possible.<p>

Frank just scoffed and kept walking. The two were in the dining area, and he went out into the main hall. TB had to jog to catch up, and when he did, he grabbed his hand and asked the question again.

TF sighed. "Because of what you did. How the hell could you do that! Granted, I know you still need time to heal, but was this really the way to go?"

TF broke away from his lover's grasp. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Do you even love me?" TF asked. "Like, do you even care about me? I care about you! I know it's only been a week, but in that entire time, you've only talked about Jack and your plan! What about us?"

TB could only stand there, looking at the ground. He did love his Frankie! But Jack was what he truly wanted. Granted, he was a bit off limits now, and possibly scarred for life, but that didn't mean he would stop trying to win his heart!

But it wasn't enough, as Frank ran down the hall, and dashed inside one of the party rooms. Deciding that it was a good idea to leave him alone for a bit, TB strolled away, wandering Freddy's.

* * *

><p>The night was incredibly long for the young guard. Even though his lover was there to comfort him, and be his stability, he couldn't get over the events of the night. It was traumatic, and he wondered if he could even let Bonnie touch him in even the slightest romantic way again.<p>

Those thoughts were pushed from his mind as he walked, with Bonnie, to let in Jeremy and Patrick at a little after six. When they were let it, their happy demeanors went south, to sad and somber when they saw Jack.

"What happened last night?" they both asked in unison.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but began to cry instead. He immediately went to Bonnie's side and buried himself in it, while Jeremy and Patrick were left thoroughly confused.

"He's had a rough night." Bonnie said to the two. "After the way Chi found him…."  
>"Wait, found him?" Jeremy asked. "I want answers, and I want them now."<p>

"Well…" Bonnie began hesitantly. "Come closer."

Bonnie then whispered into the guard's ears the events that transpired last night. From Chi's discovery, to the way Jack acted in the office. Both nodded along as he retold the story.

"I'll review the tapes," Patrick said. "Maybe there will be something of use in them."  
>"That's a good idea." Bonnie said. "Thank you."<br>"No problem."  
>"I'll take Jack home." Jeremy said. "Maybe one of you could explain why to Mr. Fazbear? Or I will when I get back."<br>"Yeah, we can." the two replied.

"C'mon Jack, let's go."

Jack didn't leave Bonnie's side when Jeremy said to. After some coaxing, Jack left with Jeremy, and Patrick went to the office, followed by Bonnie.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were finishing up some final touches to the stage for the day, because it was a bit dusty and dirty.<p>

Though as she moved on, Chi had to stop. Confused, Bon Bon went up to his best friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her. "Something bugging you?"  
>"I just can't get that image of Jack out of my mind." she said, shaking her head furiously. "I feel so bad I didn't do anything! I know Bonnie did something when I got him, but I feel bad. I also feel bad that what happened to him happened to him. He didn't deserve it!"<p>

She began to tear up slightly, but choked it back. All the while, Bon Bon twitched.

"_Of course he deserved every bit of what I gave him,_" he thought to himself. "_He was supposed to be mine! __**All mine**__, not Bonnie's!_"

He stopped his train of thought when Chi was looking at him.

"Oh Bon Bon," she said, giving him a hug. "It touches me that you still care for Jack, even though he did ignore you for your brother. That means a lot."

"Thanks Chi. I do care still, even though I'm not in a relationship with him." he said.

"_Yet I was the one who did this to him._"

* * *

><p>Jack found himself running through the hallways of Freddy's. Everywhere was sealed off to only himself, but others were passing through doors without any problem. No one seemed to notice that he was running from danger.<p>

Going into the only open door, Parts and Service, the door shut behind him. He began to panic, but nothing he did would reopen the door.

Suddenly, an evil laugh came from behind him. Quickly turning around, he saw Bon Bon heading directly towards him. Grabbing his arms, he forced him up against the wall.

"Back for more I see," he said, licking his lips. "They always come back for more."

Screaming, Jack then found himself in a bedroom. He was covered in sweat. It took him a moment to realize that he was dreaming, and that he was in his and Jeremy's apartment.

Calming down, he looked at the clock. It was around two, and he had gotten back and had been sleeping since just before seven. He got up and stretched, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, to clean himself up for many reasons.


	13. Exposed

"Are you sure we can't speed this up?" Bonnie whined.  
>"Afraid not." Patrick said. "We need to go over the whole day, making sure we miss nothing. I know that if we fast forward, we'll find it, but we need to look at these things thoroughly."<p>

Bonnie sighed. They had been at this for a few hours now. But he did have a point; looking over everything would help them catch the culprit.

Patrick came over and put an arm sympathetically on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I know how you must feel," Patrick said. "But don't fear, we'll catch the bastard who did this to Jack. I promise you."

Bonnie smiled, and it was met from one from Patrick as well.

"Now let's get back to work." Patrick said.

* * *

><p>Just near opening, Goldie strolled back into the Kid's Cove. He needed some time to process what happened last night. What did TB do to Jack? Why is TF so upset? Too many questions, yet there were so few answers.<p>

Yet all eyes were on him as he walked into the Cove. Almost everyone was there, the exceptions being Bonnie, TB and TF, who were absent.

As Goldie walked towards his friends, he could feel a hostile vibe coming from them. Especially since his brother had his arms crossed, and everyone had a disapproving look plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Goldie said in a cheerful tone, trying to melt the tension. "What's going on?"  
>"Well something happened to Jack last night…" Toy Chica said.<br>"You were missing the whole night. So was Bon Bon and Frank." Mangle added.  
>"It's not that we don't think you had something to do with it…" Chica said.<br>"But it doesn't help you weren't seen until now by us. We can vouch for all of us here, and Bonnie, since we stayed in here all night." Foxy informed.  
>"So what we want to know," Freddy began, in a condescending tone, "Did you have any involvement in the plan?"<p>

Goldie stood there breathless. How could they be blatantly accusing him of this crime? Though what happened to Jack? It must have been extremely horrific if they were giving him this treatment.

"I didn't do it, honestly." Goldie said in a calm and collected manner, "Trust me. If anything, I helped catch TB in whatever sick act he did! He disabled a bunch of cameras, but the one that was the most important in his plan was the Parts and Service camera. So, before he started his plan, I put the camera back on. Besides, what did he even do anyways?"

A look of relief had washed over everyone's faces when Goldie mentioned he had turned one of the cameras back on. However, their faces turned somber when he asked them what had happened to Jack. After a brief moment of an awkward silence, Goldie asked again.

"What happened? Come on, I want to know." he said, growing impatient.  
>Freddy sighed. "Well, Chi was walking and saw that the Parts and Service door was open and found him almost naked. Then Bonnie told us that there was some… white substance everywhere. So it was pretty clear."<br>"Clear? I'm just confused."  
>"He was raped."<p>

Goldie gasped and threw his hands up to his mouth. He honestly never expected Bon Bon could do that!

"Is he okay?" Goldie asked.  
>"He's fine, he went home." Chica replied. "Poor guy."<p>

"Yeah, I hope the tape finds out who it really is." The Marionette said.  
>"If it's Bon Bon or Frank…" Chi began, eyes welling up with tears. "I don't know how I'll feel. They're my best friends!"<p>

Chi then started to cry a little, and Chica went over to her to comfort her. Everyone else stood around, not moving an inch. It was incredibly painful. Just when it seemed like they would be like this all day, Goldie had a suggestion.

"Why don't we go see if Patrick has found anything?" Goldie said. "It beats standing around here."  
>"That's a great idea!" Mangle said. "Why don't we all go?"<p>

Unanimously, everyone agreed to go.

* * *

><p>It was close to opening for the day, though Patrick and Bonnie had only made it to the beginning of Jack's shift.<p>

They had been simultaneously looking at all of the cameras over a time lapse, hoping to find something of use. Unfortunately, a majority of the cameras seemed to have been disabled somehow. They would have been able to identify who it was, but they were clever enough to have slipped out of the camera's view while they disabled it.

It was interesting to note that before Jack's shift started, Goldie was seen leaving Parts and Service. But, from the video, it appeared he turned the camera back on.

"Do you think he had a part in this?" Bonnie asked Patrick when they saw the footage.  
>"No, I don't think so." Patrick replied. "If he did, why turn the camera back on? He must have known something was going to go down, though he probably was unaware that what happened actually happened."<p>

The two then continued to comb over the footage. Both were startled when the others all came in, but they went right back to work. The others watched in silence while the two went over the footage. Just when it seemed like there wouldn't be any damning evidence against anyone, Patrick said he had something.

"It's Bon Bon!" he said, ecstatic. "He just came into the Parts and Service camera, and he has Jack with him."

Everyone clamored around the bank of monitors, all displaying the same image. They watched in horror as Jack was being forced to back away at everything Bon Bon said. All of them let out an involuntary gasp when he was pushed up against a wall. Though everyone nearly lost it at TB's line:

"_Why don't you just give up already? It will be easier if you just relax, and let your Bonnie take care of you."_

"Someone get Mr. Fazbear!" Bonnie yelled. "I want my little brother to pay for what he did. Why I ought to scrap him myself right now."

"On it!" Foxy said, running as fast as he could out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jeremy had gotten back from taking Jack home pretty fast. He did ask Jack if he wanted him to stay with him, but he said no, and Jeremy went back to work.<p>

Since he's been at work, it's been dull and tense. Everyone is waiting intently for evidence against Jack's attacker. So far, there has been nothing, and no sign of Mr. Fazbear.

However, at one point in Jeremy's wait in the lounge, Bon Bon came in and said hello.

"Hi Jeremy!" he said cheerfully, in the sweetest tone possible. "How's it going?"  
>"Pretty slow." Jeremy had replied. "Just waiting to see if there is something about who attacked Jack."<br>"Yeah, I hope they find something. Whoever did that deserves to be punished! I have to go now, but see you around!"

"See you."

He skipped out merrily, a little too happy for the overall mood of the restaurant. Jeremy had shrugged it off, but he kept it in the back of his mind. Bon Bon has proven to everyone that there is motive for him to do something to Jack. But would he really resort to such means? Hopefully not.

Jeremy was caught off guard when Mr. Fazbear walked in. He tossed Jeremy a greeting, and then did a double take.

"Where's Jack?" he asked. "Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Yes, but he went home," Jeremy began. "You see what happened was…"

Jeremy then filled in Mr. Fazbear in on what happened to Jack, in detail. Mr. Fazbear was mortified at the whole situation. He had just finished explaining that Patrick was going over the footage from yesterday into the early morning hours when Foxy dashed in.

"Mr. Fazbear!" he said, almost breathless. "Come with me! Same with you Jeremy."

"What is it?" Mr. Fazbear demanded.  
>"Patrick found something on the footage."<p>

Mr. Fazbear's tune changed at that. As fast as they all could, they ran back down the hall to the security office.

* * *

><p>"That is sickening." Mr. Fazbear said, upon watching the footage.<br>"It truly is," Patrick said. "So what is his punishment?"  
>"Punishment?" Mr. Fazbear asked, confused. "Why, there won't be any punishment."<p>

"WHAT?!" the crowd exclaimed.

They all began to protest and argue, but just as they did, they stopped when Frank walked into the office.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I heard a commotion down here, so I decided to come see what the deal was."  
>"Well for starters, your boyfriend isn't getting punished for raping Jack." Bonnie huffed.<p>

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "Mr. Fazbear, you need to do something!"

Everyone seemed a bit shocked that Frank was on their side. They thought he was just a puppet for Bon Bon to play around with.

Mr. Fazbear shook his head. "I want to punish Bon Bon, really I do. Though he did use protection, so there isn't too much risk there. Hopefully Jack is on the pill and we won't have anything else come up from this. Besides, even if I did punish him, wouldn't that draw suspicion? We don't want that here at Freddy's, it's bad for business. It could cause us to close! Who knows if we would be able to reopen! So my decision is that he will not be punished. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"But Mr. Fazbear…" Bonnie began.  
>"Quiet!" he shouted back angrily. "My decision is final. Don't make be scrap you. I'm sure Jack wouldn't like that, or the children."<p>

And with that note, a fuming Mr. Fazbear left the office. Bonnie tightened his fists into balls. How could his brother keep getting away with these things?

Adding salt to a very open wound, Bon Bon casually strolled into the office, though he was met with sinister looks.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked.

"You know why." Chi said.  
>"I don't understand."<p>

"We know what you did to Jack." Mangle added.  
>"Why you're mistaken. I never did…"<br>"It's on film, thanks to me." Goldie said. "Thankfully I heard you talking to Frank."

Bon Bon began to tug on his ears. He should have double checked! Assholes.

"Well then, what's my punishment?" he asked. "Parts and Service again?"  
>"There is none." Bonnie said solemnly. "You deserve one though, and I ought to give it to you!"<p>

Without warning, Bonnie then went in and punched Bon Bon in the face. He could have kept going, but it was opening, and that wouldn't look good. So he dropped it, and everyone filed out in suit.

Bon Bon got up and dusted himself off. With a disgusted look from Patrick, he then left for the stage, grinning from ear to ear.


	14. Baby

**Warnings: Violence & Implied Miscarriage.**

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks since the incident<em>

Outside it was a blustery December day in 1987. It was hovering around the 20 degree Fahrenheit mark, with light snow wafting down.

Jeremy was bundling up in his jacket, along with his hat and gloves, when he heard the sounds of vomiting come from the bathroom. He frowned. It was Jack again, and this was the second time today, not to mention how many times in the past two weeks.

He also has been incredibly tired. There shouldn't be any reason for it, his job isn't taxing, and when he works out, it's just a quick one. Nothing too intensive for that.

Though the puking at any, and sometimes all, hours of the morning has been the most perplexing. Also, in the short time Jeremy has known him, Jack loves food. All kinds, with very few exceptions. So it came as a shock when he started to eat a little less than normal. Other times Jeremy was just making something simple, like toast, it made Jack feel nauseous.

Of course he thought it was a stomach thing at first, and that it would pass in time, but it's been weeks. He's had a theory that Jack could be pregnant, but every time he brings it up, Jack shoots it down.

"Right, of course I am Jeremy." he says.

That causes all and any discussion on that topic to end as quickly as it starts. Jeremy was about to leave, but Jack emerged from the bathroom, sounds of a flushing toilet behind him.

"Leaving already?" Jack asked, groggy.  
>"Yeah, it's close to six." Jeremy said.<br>Jack blinked hard. "Really?"  
>"Yes, really. If I recall correctly, you started getting up around four, and have been up every so often to vomit, or just dry heave."<br>"Oh. Well, I'm going to lie down for a bit. See you later."  
>"See you."<p>

Jeremy then left, making his way down from their floor. Luckily the past few weeks Mr. Fazbear has let Jack work some odd hours. His days and nights shifts were over, though he did have to work one or the other for a period of time.

He just hoped he would feel better for his shift tonight. If he didn't, Jeremy was taking him to the doctor today, since he worked until lunch, and has the afternoon off.

* * *

><p>When Jack opened his eyes again, his alarm clock read out that it was nine-o-two in the morning. With a heavy sigh, he tried to get up. It was a bit of a challenge, his body was working against him, and willing him to stay in bed.<p>

After five minutes, he managed to get up. Stumbling a little when he stood, he took a moment to recompose himself to stand correctly. Shuffling, he made his way towards the kitchen. Opening a cabinet, he took out a bowl and a box of cereal. Moving along, he grabbed two spoons from a drawer, and then got some milk and a yogurt from the fridge.

Combining the cereal and milk in the bowl, he put the milk back and made his way to the table. There he began to eat, rapidly. He tore through the yogurt as quickly as he did with the cereal and it left him wanting more. So, he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl placed on the table and began to eat.

While he ate, he had some time to contemplate his actions. Just yesterday for breakfast, he could barely stomach anything, let alone the smell of any food. It wasn't until lunchtime that he actually ate, even then it wasn't much. Same thing with dinner. Yet, he just had another burst of wanting food, and couldn't get enough of it.

Though like the other times, as he cleaned up, he felt the pang of nausea hit him. Groaning in disgust, he went to the fridge and dug out a coke. It was going to be another long day, filled with trying to keep food down, cokes, and bad daytime television.

* * *

><p>"Again?" Bonnie asked with concern.<br>"Yeah." Jeremy said. "Again."

It was break time for the animatronics in Kid's Cove. The time was around ten thirty, Jeremy only had a few more hours left to work.

"I'm worried," Bonnie said, purple ears drooping. "He's felt like this for weeks now! I think he should see a doctor or something."  
>"Oh he will." Jeremy replied. "I'm taking him today. I thought about waiting, but yesterday I called and made the appointment. It pains me to see him like this, and I want to make sure he's okay."<br>"You don't think he could be…"  
>"Could be…?"<br>"Pregnant."  
>Jeremy hesitated. "I want to say no, but something tells me he might. What else could cause him to feel like this for so long?"<br>"I guess you're right."

Bonnie then let out a long sigh. Jeremy then put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.

"Hey, even if he is it won't be so bad, right?" Jeremy said, trying to make the best of the situation.  
>"I wish." Bonnie said. "Though if he is, the likely suspect would be my brother, since Jack and I never have done anything. If you'll excuse me, my break is almost over."<p>

He then left, sulking. Jeremy's heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Jeremy announced.<p>

It was just after one in the afternoon, and it had not warmed up a bit since the morning. Granted it started to approach thirty degrees, but it was still freezing cold with a harsh wind chill.

As Jeremy took off his hat and gloves, Jack emerged from the bathroom. His hair was wet still, or Jeremy thought, so he must have taken a shower. However, he was only dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, an outfit that seemed too underdone for this weather.

"Hey!" he said. "How did your day go?"  
>"Good, Bonnie's still worried." Jeremy replied. "So is the rest of the crew, and myself."<br>"I told you I'm fine."  
>"As much as I want to believe you, I can't. Finish dressing, we are going to Doctor Hall's as soon as possible. You have an appointment at two."<p>

Jack let out an irritated groan. He walked into his room, while Jeremy grabbed a glass, and filled it with water from the pitcher in the fridge.

Sipping on it, he waited for Jack. He finished just as he came out of the room, this time with a hoodie on and socks. Putting the glass in the sink, he put his hat and gloves back on, and Jack dressed in his.

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

Jack and Jeremy looked up. They had made it to Doctor Hall's at a quarter to two. Since Jeremy had taken Jack here in the week since he first arrived, so they had everything they needed on file. Getting up, they headed towards the nurse.

Her name is Holly Cook, blonde haired and green eyed. She was just shorter than Jack, standing at about five feet, seven inches, and was turning 30 in a few weeks. She had a bit of a chubbier body type, though it was misleading if it came to strength. Holly has a regular workout regime, and also takes a Tai Kwan Doe class.

Normally, if the checkup was routine, they would skip the height and weight. But since Jeremy called and described Jack's symptoms, she wanted to double check.

Getting on the scale, she did weight first.

"Hmm. Interesting." she said, noting it in her chart.  
>"What?" Jack asked, nervous.<br>"It's just that Jeremy said that your eating habits have been out of sorts lately," she began. "But yet you managed to gain almost five pounds in a short amount of time. It's nothing really, it's perfectly normal!"

Jack sighed. Sure a pound or two would be, but given the fact that he could be pregnant, that wasn't.

She finished with the height measurements, and nothing had changed, though she recorded it anyways. Once Jack was off the scale, she led them down the hall to exam room number five. After Jack was all set up, she left them alone.

Jack and Jeremy exchanged small talk for what felt like hours, though it was only ten minutes; that's when Doctor Hall made her appearance.

Doctor Hall is just a little older than Jeremy, about 28 years old. She's five feet, ten inches, with long brown hair that comes down to just above her brown eyes.

She exchanged greetings with the two. Walking over to the desk, she began to ask Jack and Jeremy questions about Jack. Writing everything down, she then got up once her lines of questioning were finished.

"Alright you two, I hope you don't mind if we take a short walk." she said. "What you have described to me has been perfectly in line with other patients who I have seen that were pregnant. So, in order to get quick confirmation, we'll do an ultrasound."

The two nodded, and began to follow her down the hallway. They turned right, heading back towards the room with the scale, but they went right again, into the ultrasound room. All of the equipment for ultrasounds were housed here, as well as miscellaneous medical supplies.

Jack got up on the table/chair, and was instructed to roll his shirt up. He did, and shivered involuntarily when the gel was smeared on, which Doctor Hall apologized for. She then turned on the machine, and grabbed the wand.

She placed it on his stomach and began to move it around. It seemed like she was having difficulty locating anything. Just when she was about to call it quits, she found something.

"Do you see that!?" she exclaimed.  
>"I do!" Jeremy said.<br>"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked, staring blankly at the screen.

Doctor Hall shook her head.

"This," she said, pointing at the screen.

Jack then looked to where she was pointing to. It was a little dot, no bigger than the size of a pea.

Which meant only one thing.

He was pregnant.

* * *

><p>"So what did the doctor say?"<p>

Jack flinched. He had gotten to work for the night shift like usual, and waiting for him was Bonnie. The two had been talking, but Jack had been somewhat disengaged because of the news that had been delivered to him earlier. He was still in disbelief.

But now that Bonnie wanted to know… Jack didn't know what to do. So many thoughts were swarming in his head, that he couldn't handle it all.

Before he knew it, he felt tears in his eyes.

"_No._" he thought to himself. "_Not now, not here. Especially not in front of Bonnie. I need to stay strong._"

Though his mental pep talk helped very little, as he began to cry. Bonnie, who he was sitting on, turned him around and hugged him. When he calmed down, he told Bonnie,

"I'm pregnant."

There was no visible reaction from his lover, only a blank, stoic expression. Though what happened in the next moment threw him off. He was picked up by Bonnie, and set back on the chair. Bonnie then left, not making eye contact at all.

Giving into his weakened mental state, he put down his head on the desk and cried.

* * *

><p>In a twist for the duo, Chica and Chi were spending some time in the dining area. They felt that Kid's Cove was too crowded for their tastes tonight.<p>

Though in another who entered the room threw them off. Bonnie was walking, quite fast, with an empty expression on his face. Chica jumped up and stopped her best friend.

"Hey Bonnie," she started, "Where's the fire?"

He then collapsed in her arms. When he looked up, she could tell it was taking his all to not cry.

"Jack's p-pregnant." he mustered.

Both girls gasped.

"Really?" Chica said. "That means he would be having…"  
>"…Bon Bon's baby." Bonnie finished. "I-I want to be supportive of him, but I can't! He's technically pregnant with my nephew, not my son. Though I would raise him like a son. I just wish Jack had someone better…"<br>"You are the person for him! Now the circumstances may not be ideal, but this is your life, and he is your lover. To prove to him that you truly love him would be staying by his side in this whole thing! C'mon, why don't you go back to him?"

Bonnie was hesitant, but Chica kept working his spirits up. Unbeknownst to them, Chi had already left the dining area to share the news with the others at the Kid's Cove.

However, she bumped into Bon Bon on the way there.

"Hey Chi, what's the rush?" he asked.  
>"Well if you must know, considering you played a part in it," she began, irritated, "Jack's pregnant."<p>

With that, she left Bon Bon in a fiery lurch. He used protection! Guess it broke. And if Jack wasn't on the pill, he would certainly be pregnant.

"_There's a way out of this._" he thought.

He then changed direction towards the office.

* * *

><p>There wasn't any time to react.<p>

Jack lifted his head up from crying, though he dozed off for a few minutes. Though when he did, he saw an angry Bon Bon coming up to him.

Before he could say anything, he grabbed his arm and began punching him in the gut. Jack tried to fight back, but he didn't have the strength or energy. So Bon Bon kept wailing on him, and he threw a few additional punches in a few other places too.

"You deserved that." he said. "For getting pregnant."

Crying like there was no tomorrow, Jack curled himself up in the fetal position. Bon Bon exited through the right vent, leaving Jack all alone.

Just when he thought the worst had to be over, Jack felt pains in his rear, and stomach. Placing a hand back there, when it came back, it had blood on it.

He noticed Bonnie come in from the hall, and he rushed towards him. Jack barely mustered the effort to say to call for an ambulance.

Bonnie understood, and called. He informed Jack that they would be to them as soon as possible. Picking him up and carrying him, gently, Bonnie took him to the front, all the while the other animatronics looked on in horror.

The last thing Jack remembered was the sirens of the ambulance, and being loaded in.


End file.
